Kaguracienta
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Se suponía que cenicienta tenía que ir al baile y enamorar al Príncipe, no matarlo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, además de que no se llevaba bien con su madrastra ,en cambio esta le ayudaba a planear como derrocar al gobierno corrupto.-Parodia, Humor, crack ACTUALIZADO- Capitulo 4. Kagura caperuza y el sádico lobo feroz.
1. Había una vez

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **El siguiente fanfi** c es una parodia de la película y cuento infantil **" Cenicienta"** , así que habrá mucha incoherencia ,malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, ademas de que contara con personajes que trabaja como Transvesti, asi que si usted es sensible a esos temas o se siente ofendido,desde antes me disculpo, este fic no es para ofender a nadie, sino para sacar un par de risa.

Muchas gracias por leer, quisa este primer capitulo gire un poco más entorno a Katsura, pero es necesario para la historia, tratare de terminar de subir este fic, que a lo mucho tendra tres a cuatro capítulos (puede que menos) , de ante manos muchas gracias.

Gracias a **Karen -Cryss Ah,** que me motivo a subirlo, de no ser por ella, la historia solo quedaría ahi, llenadose de polvo como mis demas fic :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Se suponía que cenicienta tenía que ir al baile y enamorar Príncipe, no matarlo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, además de que no se llevaba bien con su madrastra ,en cambio esta le ayudaba a planear a como derrocar al gobierno corruptos.

* * *

 **Kaguracienta**

 **Por frany**

 **Capitulo 1.-Había una vez...**

" _Los cuentos de hadas estan sobrevalorados"_

En un reino muy lejano llamado Edo, vivía una de las familias más importante y acaudaladas del reino, Kankou un hombre gentil y bueno estaba casado con una hermosa mujer, que poseía una terrible enfermedad terminal.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que morir en cualquier fanfic?— se quejó la esposa a su fiel esposo, mientras sus pequeños hijos lloraban a un costado.

—Es que tú eres la opción más viable—respondió dulcemente. — Además sería un desperdicio que yo muriera tan joven y guapo—aunque el peluquín que poseía, se caía a un costado.

Había perdido gran parte de su cabello, al enterarse que embarazo a su primer amor (se los arranco al recibir la triste noticia) no es que no amara a su hijo, es solo que un hijo traería responsabilidades y Kankou apenas podía con su vida.

—Kankou, prométeme que cuidara de nuestros hijos, cuidaras y protegerá tanto a Kamui como Kagura, ellos son lo único bueno de este matrimonio— la mujer empezó a toser, mientras su pequeña hija de diez año se aferraba a ella.

—Mami no te mueras. — Kagura lloraba al ver como su madre le era arrebatada, todo por dejarla huérfana y que tuviera una madrastra.

—Mamá— el pequeño Kamui lloraba como toda una princesa, amaba tanto a su madre, a tal grado que serias capas de sacrificar a su estúpido padre con tal que ella viviera, pero aquello no podía ser, porque el fic necesitaba una muerte y Kouka era la más viable del asunto.

—No olvides Kagura se tu misma, quien te amé de verdad, te amara aun con todos tus defecto y Kamui, por favor protege a tu estúpido padre— aquella fueron las últimas palabras de Kouka, ella murió con una sonrisa y un pacto entre labios.

" ** _Te seguirá la desgracia, si les hace algo a mis querido hijos, eso lo juro"_**

.

.

.

.

Kouka había muerto, ahora Kankou, mejor conocido como Umibouzu se encontraba viudo y con dos hijos, no sabía cómo enfrentar aquel reto de ser padre lucho, ni siquiera podía controlar a su sádico hijo, mucho menos a su pequeña mal hablada hija, así que hizo lo que todo padre soltero haría en aquella situación, llevarlos a un orfanato y abandonarlo a su suerte , lamentablemente para su desgracia no pudo dejarlo, en primera, los niños comía mucho y en segunda, no era algo que pudiera deshacerse tan fácil.

Así que resignado el pobre hombre, comenzó a navegar por internet, mientras sus hijos se mataban entre ellos. Si la vida real no podía ayudarlo, el internet lo haría, así que gracias a la página de internet **"agujerando punto com"** dio con la solución de sus problemas, creo un perfil falso, subió una solicitud de matrimonio, a cualquier que deseara casarse y tener dos hijos adoptivos, no tuvo respuesta alguna (quien lo haría si ponía fotos donde el salía con un peluquín, mientras sus hijos se agarraba a golpes) así paso un año, hasta que cierto día, una mujer con rasgo masculinos acepto su propuesta.

 ** _De: KatsuraJoun69_**

 _Estoy interesado, digo interesada en la propuesta de matrimonio, si usted lo desea, podemos casarnos hoy mismo, solo le advierto que soy una persona que guarda muchos secretos, además de poseer dos hijas y quizá un batallo de 1500 hombres (carita sonriente), si usted acepta, mañana mismo me hago cargo de sus hijos._

Para Umibouzu aquella palabra era mágica, pensó que su nueva esposa era una bromista, así que no le tomo importancia.

Fue entonces que vía online, Kankou Yato desposo Zurako Kotarou y vivieron felices por siempre, o eso era lo que él creía.

.

.

.

.

La nueva esposa de su padre era una mujer con rasgo masculino, Kagura pensó que su padre bateaba para el otro lado, hecho que Kamui confirmo.

—A partir de ahora ella será tu madre— la mujer los miro con una sonrisa, lucía un vestido negro pomposo, así como una larga cabellera que Kamui, deseo arrancar en ese mismo instante.

—No sabía que te gustara los p***— mascullo Kamui sin tacto— esa mujer no puede ocupar el lugar de mi madre, es más, ni siquiera es una mujer.

—Que bromista eres— Zurako le regalo una de sus tanta sonrisas fingida.

—Kamui, será mejor que te retractes.

—Oblígame anciano. — ambos, padre e hijos se miraron con odio, pero no podía agarrar a golpes a su hijo delante de su nueva esposa, no quería que esta se divorciara un día después de su boda. — ¿Y esas cosas, que son?

— No son cosas, son tus nuevas hermanas— señalo a un pingüino humanoide con dos coletas y vestido rosa, a su lado había una niña con trencitas y lentes rosas. — Ella es Elizabeth – el pingüino saco un letrero que decía **_"hola"_** – y ella Pachie— la pequeña adolescente hizo un reverencia.

—Mucho gusto— sonrió Pachie.

—Son horribles— sonrió Kamui— me bastaba con la fea de Kagura, ahora tendré otras dos hermanas más feas.

— ¡Oye! A quien llamas fea, idiota— así, como siempre pasaba, los niños volvieron agarrarse a golpes.

Aquella escena de la familia perfecta, poco a poco se iba desboronado, Zurako tenía que hacer algo con esos dos monstruos, sobre todo aquel niño que la miraba con ojos desafiantes.

.

.

.

.

Resulto que Zurako no tuvo mucho que hacer para deshacerse de Kamui, basto que este golpeara su amada Elizabeth (lloro, cuando vi a su hija casi desfigura) y matara a su otro hijo, digo hija.

— ¡Tú hijo está fuera de control! golpeó a mi adorable Eli y asesino a mi pequeña Pachie.

—Que no estoy muerto —gruñó un chico sin lentes.

—Es como si aún lo pudiera escuchar…

— _No sabes cuánto te detesto—gruño Shinpachi, dijo Pachie_.

—Zurako.

—Debemos hacerlo, debemos mandar a Kamui a un mejor lugar, Umibouzu, si nosotros queremos ser felices, tienes que aceptar mi propuesta.

Pudiera ser que Umibouzu fuera considerado un mal padre, incluso más que el Sasuke que intento matar a su hija, pero muy en el fondo, amaba a su hijo y quería hacer lo más correcto para él.

—Está bien— las manos calidad de Zurako abrazaron a Kankou, la malvada madrastra ya había movido sus piezas y aquello seria el final de todos lo imperfecto que había en esa casa.

.

.

—Regresaré y te contaré tu maldito p***, lo juro. —Zurako apretó un control, que le proporcionaba choques eléctrico , mientras los policías se llevaba a su pequeño bastardo, digo hijastro ,al **reformatorio juvenil para emo con tendencia suicidad y anarquista,** Zurako lloraba en el hombro de su ahora esposo, ocultado así la sonrisa malvada de cual madre le da a su hijo.

Kagura vio como el policía se llevaba a su hermano mayor, la joven salió corriendo detrás de él.

" _Kamui no puede irse, no sin antes decirle"_.

—Kamui— musito la niña, mientras una lagrima caía de su rostro— **VETE A LA MIERDA, ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS EN PRISIÓN—** esta le enseño el dedo del corazón, mientras reía más sádica que nueva madrastra— ahora si, quien ríe al ultimo – ahora si su hermano sufrirá la ira de la gran gura-sama, nadie se comía su caja de galletas y vivía para contarlo, nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

.

.

.

La gran noche había llegado Zurako estaba completamente roja. Mientras estaba recostada en la cama, Umibouzu la miraba con ojos hambriento de deseo, su Orochi había estado largo tiempo sin entra en una cueva y tenía mucha hambre.

—Se gentil amor— musitó la chica deshaciéndose de su kimono tímidamente.

Lo primero que noto Umibouzu fuera que su nueva esposa era plana como un tabla, se maldijo, aquella página no había engañado pero bien, a él no le importaba mucho, mientras su Orochi pudiera entrar en una cueva, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, sin embargo cuando se decidió atacar a su ahora esposa. Describió el secreto mejor guardado de Zurako, la primera que no era virgen y la segunda, muy a su pesar que ella no era ella sino un "él".

Dio un paso, dio otro más, poco a poco se fue retirado hasta que tropezó y cayó por las ventanas, no sin antes morir de un ataque el corazón.

Al final Zurako volvía a quedar viuda, como siempre pasaba cuando su nuevo marido descubría su triste secreto.

Ella no lloraría por ninguno más, después de todo era un revolucionario que deseaba liberar a Edo de esos horribles amantos y no se detendrá hasta eliminar a ese gobierno corrupto.

.

.

.

.

—Katsura-san, ¿ahora que harás ,con tu nuevo marido muerto?— musito Pachie, que en realidad era Shinpachi, mejor conocido como megane.

—Las cosas seguirá su curso, no puedo amargarme cada vez que alguno de mis maridos muere trágicamente—dijo el hombre de cabellos lacio.

—" _No estés triste, Katsura, hay muchos peces en el mar"_ —Elizabeth, su fiel compañera, intento animarlo. — _"Además tiene a Ikumatsu"_

—Lo se Elí— el pingüino humanoide le dio un pañuelo— pero ella no me aceptara hasta que deje de disfrazarme—Katsura comenzó a llorar amargamente— y eso no ocurrirá, no hasta que elimine este gobierno corrupto que me robo mis años de gloria y puso un precio a mi cabeza.

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué harás con esa niña?— un hombre de permanente salió desde la sombra— ese calvo te dejo toda su fortuna pero al mismo tiempo te dejo a sus dos hijos.

Katsura se limpió el rostro, acomodo su vestido pomposo y miro a su viejo amigo de guerra.

—Eso, mi querido Gintoki, está solucionado, Kamui ese ingrato niño está lejos, muy lejos y jamás regresara —la mujer/hombre sonrió malvadamente— Kagura-chan ella, pues….ella será mi arma para derrotar este gobierno corrupto, con el poder Yato en nuestra manos, no tendremos ningún impedimento para convertirme en el nuevo rey de los hokage ,muahahahahaha.

Gintoki por otro lado suspiro, desde hacía cuatro años desde que terminó la guerra contra los amantos, su amigo había cambiado de una manera bastante retorcida, él por su lado, solo quería vivir cómodamente sin trabajar y a lado de su amigo, el tenia esos privilegios, no por nada Katsura tenía pegue con cada hombre desesperado que buscaba una esposa linda.

Gintoki miro a la pequeña Kagura dormitar en medio de ese salón, que vida le esperaba aquella chiquilla, que había perdido a su familia en tan solo un día.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuara…._**

 **notas finales:** y si , katsura es un hombre de pecho peludo, lamentablemente, el gobierno lo busca, no le quedo mas que hacerse pasar por mujer y casarse con hombres ricos, que siempre termina muertos en su luna de miel, ¿no es trágico?

Kagura ha quedado en manos de su malvada madrastra revolucionaria, ¿que le espera a la pequeña Kaguracienta?

No se pierda el próximo capitulo, de su novela favorita, nos estamos viendo :v

con cariño fran

04-12-2017


	2. Kaguracienta…mejor dicho Pachiecienta

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **El siguiente fanfi** c es una parodia de la película y cuento infantil **" Cenicienta"** , así que habrá mucha incoherencia ,malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, ademas de que contara con personajes que trabaja como Transvesti, asi que si usted es sensible a esos temas o se siente ofendido,desde antes me disculpo, este fic no es para ofender a nadie, sino para sacar un par de risa.

Muchas gracias por leer este intento de parodia, sobre todo a **tamago to gohan-aru ,melgamonster ,eveccm91,CrissNyan** (gracias por escuchar a esta loca karen) por sus lindos comentarios, fue gracias a ellas que este segundo capitulo se subio en tiempo y forma.

Las adoro *

 **Advertencia:** se romperá la cuarta pared, si a usted no le gusta estos tipos de fic, le recomiendo no leerlo.

* * *

 **Summary:** Se suponía que cenicienta tenía que ir al baile y enamorar Príncipe, no matarlo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, además de que no se llevaba bien con su madrastra ,en cambio esta le ayudaba a planear a como derrocar al gobierno corruptos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- "Kaguracienta… o mejor dicho ¿Pachiecienta?"**

 _"Hay veces la hermanastra no son tan malas, a menos que seas Kaguracienta y tu hermanastra sea Pachiecienta"_

— A partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran— sentencio Zurako mirando a sus tres hijas adoptivas, Eli y Pachie miraron como Kagura seguía durmiendo aun de pie. — Dije que las cosas cambiaran— mascullo más fuerte el hombre/mujer, sin embargo Kagura estaba lejos, muy lejos, en el país de los sueño con su amado sukonbu.

—Katsura- san creo— Pachie no término de decirlo cuando la mujer/hombre de ojos café, lo miro negado con el dedo.

—No es Katsura san, es Zurako-san— de forma repetitiva, lo dijo el hombre del vestido pomposo.

— Kagura será mejor que despiertes—pero Kagura no le hizo caso, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos cafés.

—Porque nadie me respeta— sollozo Zurako, mientras se iba aun rincón a llorar— si yo fuera la protagonista de Katsuman, estas cosas no sucederían— la mujer fue consolada como su hija adoptiva falsa, Elí acaricio su espalda dándole confort.

—Kagura-chan despierta por favor— dijo dulcemente Pachie, sin embargo esta le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo volar Pachie por los cielos.

Eli viendo aquella situación, saco una bolsita marca Doraemon un pedazo de sukonbu, la nariz de Kagura comenzó a oler aquel rico aroma, Kagura abrió los ojos y miro a Elí con una enrome sonrisa.

—Eli-chan, que hermosa te vez hoy— el pingüino humanoide se sonrojo, aquel vestido amarillo y sus dos coletas,resaltaba sus ojos, Elí no dudo en darle aquella tira, que Kagura devoró en un dos por tres.

 _"Mami Zura, Kagura-chan ya despertó"_ basto para que zura se diera cuenta, para limpiarse el rostro y voltear a ver a Kagura como villana de telenovela.

—Como estaba diciendo, las cosas están a punto de cambiar, Kagura-chan— musito Zurako con ímpetu.

Kagura por su lado comenzó a sacarse los mocos, restándole importancia a su madrastra.

— A partir de ahora harás todas las tareas del hogar, lavaras toda la ropa de tus hermanas, la plancharas y doblaras, cocinara todos los días, solo descansara los días festivos, comerás todo lo que te dé, no quiero que me contradigas jovencita-puso sus manos alrededor de su cadera-les darás tu cuarto a tus hermanas y te mudaras al ático con las ratas, así que..

Kagura se sacó un gran y verdoso moco, que arrogo directamente a Pachie, la pequeña Yato dio un paso enfrentándose a su madrastra.

—Mira mami Zura, que bueno que hablas sobre que las cosas cambiara, a partir de hoy Pachie hará todas las labores del hogar.

—Espera un momento ¿Qué? Kagura-chan no puedes decir aquello, soy tu hermana —. Cuestiono Shinpachi, digo Pachie.

—Hermanastra,aru— corrigió la joven Yato— es mejor que nos quitemos las mascara Pachie, yo no te considero ni siquiera mi hermanastra, sino un par de gafas andantes, así que tú lugar aquí y en cualquier fanfic ,es ser la chacha de la casa.

—Kagura, como has podido— digo complementen lastimada el chico Shimura, con dolor en sus ojos, él quería a Kagura, aunque la conoció apenas ayer.

—Me darás el cuarto que era de mami— continuo la niña desafiando a su nueva madre, se giró y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón— me podras llamar Kagura-chan, Líder o Gura-sama, me alimentaras todos los días, diez veces al día, sino quiere que..—dejo las palabras en el aire, nuevamente miro a su madre con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿O sino que?— Zurako miro desafiante a su hijastra.

—Te denunciare por maltrato infantil y no solo eso— rio la niña de apenas diez años— sino que le diré al shisengumi tú secreto.

 _"Chan…chan..chan"_ escribió Elizabeth en su cartel .

—No puede ser, ¿Cómo lo supo?— dijo dramáticamente Zurako, dejándose caer al piso y mirado a Kagura de otra manera, ¿acaso su hija era realmente la villana del cuento?

Kagura se metió nuevamente el dedo a la nariz, hurgándose, intentado sacar aquel moco grande que tenía atorado en sus fosas nasales.

—Tú misma me lo dijiste ayer, cuando papi murió por culpa de su Orochi— dijo Kagura restándole importancia a la muerte de su querido padre— así que, Pachiecienta, apúrate a preparar mi comida—Pachie quien ahora se había convertido en la sirvienta personal de su hermanastra, miro a Katsura esperado ver como este se le enfrentaba a su hija.

—Haz tenido el valor para desafiarme — Katsura se levantó y nuevamente encaro a su hija— está bien, a partir de ahora Pachie será tu nueva sirvienta, líder.

—Así es, Pachie no es sirvienta de… ¿ESPERA QUÉ?—grito Shinpachi no espero ese cambio, no espero que su madre adoptiva la dejara caer en manos de aquella sádica, no podía creer, hasta hace algunos minutos Katsura era la malvada madrastra, ahora ella y Elí peinaba a la pequeña Kagura.—¿Cómo QUE SIRVIENTA? KATSURA—SAN, NO PUEDE PERMITIR TAL ATROPELLAMIENTO, KATSURA –SAN…

—Lo siento Shinpachi, digo Pachie, pero no puedo decir no a esta carita linda.— Zurako tomo el rostro de Kagura y comenzó hacerle mimos—¿Quién la quiere? ¿Quién la quiere? — mimo Zura a su pequeña hijastra.

— ¿LINDA? ¿DE DÓNDE LA VEZ LINDA, PARECE UN GORILA?— volvió a gritar Shinpachi, mirando a Kagura rascar su barriga llena de chatarra y eructar como gorila de pecho peludo.

—Ese es el encanto de las Lolis— mascullo una voz, tanto los chic...digamos chicas de pecho peludo voltearon a ver, como un hombre del permanente salía entre las sombras.

—Gin-chan— sonrió Kagura abrazado al hombre del permanente

—Espera un segundo— interrumpió Pachie— ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

—Pues Gin-chan es mi hada madrina— sonrió Kagura, aferrándose al pie de gin— ¿me trajiste sukonbu como prometiste? He sido una niña buena.

—Sí, hablado de eso, Kagura-chan ya te dije que soy tu hado padrino, así que debes hablarme así — fingió una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta— grito histéricamente Pachiecienta.

—Ya calmado cuatro, te contare— dijo gin, deshaciendo el abrazo de Kagura— resulta ser que yo conocía a Kouka, la madre de Kagura mucho antes que se casara— revelo con nostalgia mirando por la ventada de aquella casa.

—Gin-chan estaba enamorado de mami, pero mami no lo acepto porque era un vago bueno para nada.

—Mira mocosa, yo no soy ningún bueno para nada y no, no estaba enamorado de tú madre— aunque una lagrimita cayo de su rostro.

 _"La había conocido cuando tenía quince años, teníamos una diferencia diez años, cuando ella se casó con ese calvo de horribles flatulencia y..._

— ¿Que tiene que ver esto con la historia?

—Cállate cuatro ojos, gin-chan esta contado su historia. —interrumpió Kagura, pegándole a la pequeña Pachiecienta.

 _"En aquel entonces a lo único que aspiraba era a jugar en Pachinko._

—¡Pero si es a lo único que aspi..— no termino de decirlo Shinpachi, cuando Kagura le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo tirando en el piso, mientras la niña tomaba asiento en el suelo , junto a Zurako y Elí, mientras gin hacia una pose de hombre desolado.

 _"Pero Kouka vio en mí, lo que muchos no veía, pero ella quedo deslumbrada por el calvo de Kankou, por una borrachera, Kouka termino uniendo su vida a ese ser tan despreciable, de nada sirvió que le diera de tomar tanta cerveza ,si cayo en las redes de ese hombre, que no solo le robo su pureza, sino que también le dejo un huevito sorpresa._

—Sí, Kamui desde siempre arruinados vidas. —Mascullo Kagura sacado un bote de palomitas— papi se arrancó parte de su cabello cuando lo supo— musito Kagura— en cambio cuando yo naci, mami y papi eran felices, Kagura-chan fue una niña deseada,no como Kamui—aclaro la niña.

— ¿Sigo sin entender como esa historia se une a esta?

Gintoki cambio de pose

 _"..Después de eso, me fui a la guerra contra los amantos, pelee y me convertir en un héroe.."_

—Por eso tu cabeza es buscada por el gobierno.

—Cállate mocosa, déjame terminar la historia tan siquiera.

" _Cuando regrese, Kouka tenía a Kagura-chan, solíamos vernos en secreto de vez en cuando, entonces Kouka enfermo, yo en ese entonces…."_

—Pensaste que mami estaba embarazada, así que huiste pensando que era tuyo...

—Quieres callarte de una vez Kagura, deja de ver tanto dorama barato.

 _"Como decía, Kouka enfermo y en su lecho de muerta ella, ella….._

—Te dijo que nunca te amo, que siempre fuiste su amigo, friendzone.

—Ahora si niña— Gintoki se acercó a Kagura y comenzó a jalar sus mejillas — deja de interrumpir mi historia, este era mi gran momento de brilla, maldita mocosa.

—Ustedes están locos, mascullo Pachie— en el capítulo anterior te cuestionabas qué futuro le esperaba a Kagura, ni siquiera la conocía –gritó— ahora resulta que eres su padrino, ¿Que lógica tiene esto?

—La lógica de que Gin-chan salga en este fic, recuerda este fanfic se llama _"Chinacienta"_

—No gin-chan, la auto cambio el nombre a "Kaguracienta" aunque siento que terminara siendo Pachiecienta—.

— ¡Por dios cuando encontrar algo de lógica a este fic! , necesitamos que el tiempo pase, en cambio gin se puso a contar una historia falsa, autora-chan, autora-chan ¡HAGA ALGO, POR DIOS!

— ¡Cállate cuatro ojos!— ambos tanto padrino y ahijada golpearon a la pobre Pachiecienta, este voló unos metros lejos de ellos dos.

— ¿Porque a mí?— se cuestionó Shinpachi llorando.

—Querido Shinpachi, el camino del samurái es difícil, no lo olvides, todo esto tienes que pasar para convertirse en un samurái.—argumento Zurako dándole un par de palmada a Pachie.

— ¿Que tiene que ver ser maltratado?

 _"Este es tú camino ninja, digo tu bushido"_ escribió Elizabeth en su pequeño cartel., "Un bushido muy travesti"

—Por favor, ya dígame ¿cómo se une esta historia con gin y Kaguracienta?—

Lo realmente paso fue...

 _"La conocido cuando tenía quince año, Kouka era una flor en su pleno apogeo, ella y gin se hicieron buenos amigos, cosa que lamento el del permanente, ya que sin darse cuenta, Kouka lo había frienzoneado"._

Un flecha golpeo a Gintoki, dejándolo en el suelo.

 _"Gin seria todo lo que quisiera aquella mujer de ojos verdes, sin embargo no podía negar que la amaba con locura, por esa misma noche tras quedar en la friendzone, Gintoki tuvo como objetivo: emborrachar a su querida amiga, estaba casi seguro que su amiga caería en sus redes después de tomar tres cerveza, con lo que no contaba era…"_

— ¡Maldita bruja! Estoy quedado como peor de los hombres, Gin-chan no emborracha a jovencita inocente, Gin-chan no se aprovecha de nadie, a menos que tenga dinero, claro, pero nunca haría tal cosas, ¿Qué clase de urgido me crees?, ¡Hey autora!… ¡Hey!..

 _"Sin embargo hubieron algunas fallas en ese plan, en la habitación donde se supone que estaba la joven de ojos verdes entro Kankou y Gin entro por error al cuarto de…Hasegawa._

— ¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?! NO ENSERIO NO LO ESCRIBAS, TE LO ORDENO, OYEEEEE…

 _La cosa resulto que Kouka se embarazo de Kamui esa misma noche y Gintoki no volvió hacer el mismo desde ese tropiezo, así fue como el hombre del permanente se unió a la guerra con ansias de morir por aquel terrible error, mientras Hasegawa quedaba solo, sin su pureza._

— ¡TE ODIO! —Gintoki se fue a llorar a una esquina, mientras pensaba en bañarse con cloro, para purificar todo su cuerpo.

 _Diez años después Gintoki regreso, encontrándose a Kouka con sus dos adorables hijos, sin embargo, la joven mujer padecía una extraña enfermedades; en su lecho de muerte le hizo jurar a su esposo que cuidaría a sus hijos, pero aquello no ocurrió._

 _—Kankou, prométeme que cuidara de nuestros hijos, cuidaras y protegerá tanto a Kamui como Kagura, ellos son lo único bueno de este matrimonio— la mujer empezó a toser, mientras su pequeña hija de diez año se aferraba a ella._

 _—Mami no te mueras. — Kagura lloraba al ver como su madre le era arrebatada, todo por dejarla huérfana y que tuviera una madrastra._

 _—Mamá— el pequeño Kamui lloraba como toda una princesa, amaba tanto a su madre, a tal grado que serias capas de sacrificar a su estúpido padre con tal que ella viviera, pero aquello no podía ser, porque el fic necesitaba una muerte y Kouka era la más viable del asunto._

 _—No olvides Kagura se tu misma, quien te amé de verdad, te amara aun con todos tus defecto y Kamui, por favor protege a tu estúpido padre— aquella fueron las últimas palabras de Kouka, ella murió con una sonrisa y un pacto entre labios._

 ** _"Te seguirá la desgracia, si les hace algo a mis querido hijos, eso lo juro"_**

 _— ¡No vayas a la luz, Kouka no mueras!—grito su esposo, abrazado a sus hijos._

 _—Aún no he muerto— mascullo Kouka, viendo como su esposo lloraba desconsolado a lado de sus pequeños hijos._

 _—Es como si aún pudiera escucharla._

 _— ¡¿QUE AÚN NO HE MUERTO?!— gruño Kouka, pero fue demasiado tarde, su esposo e hijos la había dejado sola en aquella habitación, oportunidad que aprovecho Gintoki para entrar._

 _—Kouka_

 _—Gin-chan._

 _—Yo he venido a...—Gin se detuvo, no podía volver a confesar sus sentimientos._

 _—Necesito que me prometa algo Gin—chan, tú siempre fuiste como un hermano para mí— eso fue una estocada directo a su corazón, el pobre Gintoki volvió a ser mandado a la friendzone— solo tú puedes cumplir mi deseo._

 _—Claro que lo hare, dime Kouka ¿qué es lo que deseas? —No era tan maldito para no cumplir el último deseo de un moribundo._

 _—Por favor cuida a mis hijos de ese padre desnaturalizado que tiene, no puedo morir sabiendo que se queda con él, prométeme que cuidaras de ellos, de Kagura más que Kamui, prométemelo. —suplicó la mujer mientras daba una fuerte tosida._

 _—Te lo prometo._

 _—De...de no cumplir aquello, Gin-chan—Kouka lo miro, el del permanente se acercó más a ella, sus narices casi podía rozarse— de no cumplir con tu promesa, yo...regresare desde la muerte— Kouka tomo de la cuello de su kimono— Y TE ARRANCARE LAS BOLAS, TE DEJARE COMO UNA SEÑORITA, ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE QUE CUIDE A MI HIJA, MALDITO BASTARDO, O YO MISMA TE MATARE.— y así fue como Kouka murió, en los brazos de su pequeño hermanito— una tercera estocada directo al corazón de Gintoki._

Desde entonces Gintoki ve en todos lados a Kouka, siempre joven y hermosa con su Kiseru, mirado a Gintoki, fue por ella que gin hizo que Katsura conociera a Umibouzu y lo demás es historia.

—Entonces vez gente muerta.

—Técnicamente, si no hago lo que quiere— Sakata recordó cómo se olvidó de aquella promesa el año siguiente y que un día despertó con dolor horrible en sus Kintama, jamás olvidar a la mujer de ojos verdes mirándolo con un cuchillo y sonriendo sádicamente, se dijo que todo había sido un sueño, sin embargo esa misma noche, hizo que Katsura se casara con Umibouzu y esa era la verdadera historia de cómo Gintoki y Kagura se conocen.

—Sigo sin entre cómo es que se conocen ellos dos.

—Bueno, solo le dije que era su padrino y que si quería trabajar en los Yorozuya de Gin-chan y eso fue todo— sonrió Gintoki, Kagura asistió con la cabeza, mientras Eli y zura jugaba al uno.

Después de aquella historia , Pachiecienta se resignó a su destino, tomo la escoba y como si fuera un mal chiste se puso a limpiar la casa, ya nada sería como antes, la pobre cuatro ojos había escogido aquel bushido mientras…

 **—¡ALTO AHÍ!** yo soy la protagonista, es de mi quien tiene que hablar y…

—Claro que no, es de gin-chan, ahora este fic debe llamarse **"Ginchancienta",** necesito ser protagonista de al menos un fic, sabes cuantos fanfic lleva la autora de ti y ese bastardo sádico.

—¡Pues quien te manda hacer un viejo bueno para nada! , no es mi culpa que sea adorable y más linda que tú.

—¡Tú maldita mocosa! ya verás como me robo este fanfic y los demás que sigue, no creas que Sakata Gintoki no dará pelea, ya lo veras.

 _—Eso quiere decir que yo y Sougo— Pachie se sonrojo._

— ¿Quién mierda se sonrojo? a mí no me gustan los sádicos—grito Pachiecienta

 _Y así, los yorozuyas de Paako-chan se peleaban._

— ¡Oye no des spoiler!— grito Gintoki, mientras se peleaba con Kagura y Pachie por el protagónico.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar, Gintoki, Kagura y Pachie cambiaba de escena, ahora en vez de pelearse por el protagónico, se peleaba por una moneda que encontraron a media calle de edo.

Ellos no sabían era que el destino estaba en contra de ellos y que pronto, Kaguracienta sería el objeto con el cual, cierto sádico caería en las redes del amor.

—De dolor quisiste decir— un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos miraba desde su ventana, como un trio de pueblerinos se peleaba por una moneda, una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios, le era divertido ver como los pobretones se peleaba por una insignificante moneda.

— ¡Es mía!—grito Kagura golpeado a Gintoki quien vestía como Paako y a Pachie, en sus bolas falsas.

—Yo la encontré mocosa—se defendiendo Paako, haciendo un movimiento secreto—Rasenga— pero la fuerza de Kagura pudo contra él, nadie podía contra la fuerza más poderosa del universo, la fuerza yato.

—¡JA! Nadie puede contra Gura—sama — grito una adolescente de cabellos bermellón.

—Uno— gruño una mujer con vestido pomposo a lado de un pingüino humanoide.

—Este fic no tiene lógica, que mierda, porque "él" aparece en escena, se supone que el aparecería en el siguiente capítulo...

 _"Pero la vida jamás los preparo para aquella noche donde uniría sus vidas, para siempre….."_

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Aquí algunos consejos :**

 **Ningún Megane** fue lastimado en el proceso de este capitulo, Shinpachi no cuenta como ser humano, diga no a la piratería y cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas.

 **Si al maltrato del intento de humano** Shinpachi, no al incremento de **I.V.A** en los productos importados :'v

ok no :v

* * *

 **I.V.A:** _impuesto sobre el valor agregado._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** a que no se esperaba lo de shinpachie xD yo tampoco,de hecho este capitulo apenas lo escribí hoy, el capitulo que se suponía que sera el "segundo" paso hacer el tercero, no se como paso pero paso y escribí esto, espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa, que es el objetivo final de este fic y como siempre, no podia dejar a los yorozuya fuera, ademas es divertido hacer sufrir a shinpachi,a que no se esperaba que kagura seria la hermanastra mala xDD lo se , lo se, pero no olvide que esto es una parodia y este fic tiene todos menos lógica.

Aunque saliera un poquito, Sougo salio X3 en el próximo capitulo prometo más protagonico para el y los shinsegumi.

Como ya se dieron cuenta, Gintoki sera el **hada madrina** , aun nos espera más cosas locas.

No se pierda el proximo capitulo de su telenovela favorita, Kaguracienta, digo Pachiecienta XD o Ginchacienta XDDD aun no me decido :v

muchas gracias por leer y si ven algún error ortográfico, favor de decirmelo, a veces fanfiction modifica palabras :'v o quisa se me paso a mi, muchas gracias por leer, nos estamos leyendo, con cariño frany *

 **Publicado en fanfiction 06-12-2017**


	3. Los Yorozuya de Paako-chan

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Los personajes que se nombre durante fic, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

 **Fic-crack- cosas absurdas, parodia, humor.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Lo que esta en negrita, entre paréntesis y cursiva** , son los carteles de eli.

 **El siguiente fanfi** c es una parodia de la película y cuento infantil **" Cenicienta"** , así que habrá mucha incoherencia ,malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, ademas de que contara con personajes que trabaja como Transvesti, asi que si usted es sensible a esos temas o se siente ofendido,desde antes me disculpo, este fic no es para ofender a nadie, sino para sacar un par de risa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este intento de parodia, sobre todo a **tamago to gohan-aru ,MusumeAnon,melgamonster ,Gabyru07,eveccm91 ,Liraz Nightray,Picatrix,Ebano Wigram ,Kiryhara ,CrissNyan ,** por sus lindos comentarios, fue gracias a ellas que este tercer capitulo .

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. — Los Yorozuya de Paako-chan**

Por frany

.

.

" _Cualquier trabajo es bueno, excepto si trabajas para los Yorozuya de Paako-chan, si es así, olvídate de cobrar."_

 **Cuatro años después.**

Se supone que la malvada madrastra haría sufrir a la pobre Cenicienta. En cambio Kaguracienta hacia hecho todo lo contrario, ella era quien propiciaba varios dolor de cabeza a su madrasta y hermanastras.

Había pasado cuatro años desde que Zurako se convirtió en su madre, en todo ese tiempo Kagura había crecido en estatura ,porque físicamente seguía siendo plana como una tabla y su razonamiento era aún lo de una niña. Quizá por la forma de preocupada de Zurako que cuidarla o la sobreprotección de su padre adoptivo gin- chan.

Kagura aun jugaba con sus muñecas, les arrancaba las cabezas y las hacia explotar.

Por otro lado la fortuna de Zurako se había perdido casi en su totalidad, quien diría que planear derrocar el gobierno corrupto era caro, más teniendo un batallón de 1500 que en los últimos años aumento a 2500.

Además de que Zurako había adquirido un apodo como "la viuda negra", haciendo casi imposible casarse, ni mencionar que la mayoría de las personas creía que se gastaba su dinero en fiestas extravagante ,llena de mujeres con aspecto horrible, lo que no sabían era que los rebeldes joun se vestía como bellas damas para tomar clases de _"como derrocar el gobierno",_ mientras Kagura se la pasaba jugado con su perro Sadaharu (que se ganó en una rifa de dioses perros) junto a Gin-chan, la única que sufría por todo era Pachiecienta que restregaba los pisos hasta sacar toda la mugre que había.

— ¿Cómo que no me darás más dinero?— grito Gintoki a Zurako en medio del despacho, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Kagura, Eli y Shinpachi que observaba la escena con curiosidad.

—Por fin se hartó, Katsura-san – dijo Shinpachi.

" ** _Hasta que por fin le puso un alto"_** escribió Eli como siempre en su cartel.

—Aquí es donde Gin amenaza con un cuchillo a mami Zurako, la mata y se queda con su fortuna— afirmo Kagura como si se tratara de un telenovela mexicana, de esa donde le grita maldita lisiada, Eli y Shinpachi negaron con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Gintoki no puedo darte más dinero— afirmo el hombre/mujer—he gastado mucho de mi fortuna en ti y tú adicción al Pachinko

—Pero que mierda, ¿Dónde está eso de "somos amigos"?, los amigos no se traiciona de esa manera— escupió Gintoki, enfurecido por aquello.

—Los amigos no le piden dinero a otros y mucho menos se aprovecha de su dolor — dijo con ojos llorosos— ¡si tanto quiere dinero, entonces busca un trabajo! — dijo de forma dramática la mujer de vestido pomposo.

—Sabes que no puedo, no desde que ese maldito gobierno puso un precio a mi cabeza.

—Y las Okamas que embarazaste, no se te olvide Gin-chan, te buscan para que te responsabilices de tus hijos bastardos. —intercedió Kagura, como siempre intentado sacar los mocos de sus fosa nasal.

— ¿Qué mierda? Eso es FALSO —grito Gintoki— ¡Cómo osas decir que yo embarace a un monto de viejos!, a mí no me gusta el plátano, prefiero la papaya y que este madura.

—A Gin- chan le gusta las vieja, de esas que luce como su abuela— canturrio Kagura.

— ¡Cállate mocosa! , además es ilógico que los hombres se embaracen, ¡esto no es un fanfic yaoi!

—Pues.. —Kagura comenzó a jugar con sus manos—si la autora quiere, puede hacer este fic M-preg* , así que puede embarazarte a ti o tú a todos los Okamas.

— ¿Que mierdas dices?

—Insisto Gintoki, hay otra forma de que consigas dinero—intercedió Zurako, al ver que estaba siendo remplazada de su gran momento del fic — eres realmente hermosa, cuando te viste de Paako, solo búscate un anciano que no se le pare su p*ne, eso que se conforma con que le toquen y listo.

— ¡Qué clase de consejo me estás dando!

—Uno para conseguir dinero—dijo sabiamente el hombre/mujer cruzado de brazos— la mayoría de los ancianos busca una esposa solo para que le juegue sus kintamas y cuiden de ellos, no para que tenga sexo—revelo el hombre — y si por casualidad quiere profanarte, te dejas y listo, no es muy diferente de..

— ¡No soy como tú imbécil!

—Ya te lo he dicho Gintoki _"En tiempo de guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera"._

— ¿Qué mierda dices?

—Además, ya tengo un par de hombres detrás de ti, mi querido amigo, ellos puede ayudarte—sonrió el terrorista— sino tendrás que trabajar— sentencio Zurako, dejado un ambiente lúgubre y un estado de pesar a Gintoki.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo conseguiré dinero? Necesito el nuevo número de la jump, parece que el intento de megane digievoluciono y necesito saber si Ginto se convirtió en el rey de los samurái.

" ** _Porque no busca un trabajo",_** escribió Eli.

—Es una buena idea, hace tiempo que no trabajo, creo que es hora de reabrir los Yorozuya, ¡hey Kagura!

—Si gin-chan —la joven Yato se encontraba jugado videojuegos y comiendo papitas (ignoren aquella tecnología), en cambio Pachie seguía lavado la ropa amontonada del todo el batallón de 2500 hombres.

Eli cepillaba su cabello y miraba a Gintoki.

— ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? — la chica se hurgo la nariz, pensado si debería o no aceptar aquella propuesta.

— ¿Qué dices Eli-chan? — Miro a Eli y está le negó con la cabeza

" ** _Él nunca te pagará Kagura- chan"._**

— ¿Tú crees Eli? — El pingüino asistir mientras miraba como Gintoki se rascaba las bolas..

 ** _"¿Qué clase de educación le estás dado a tu hija?"_**

—Técnicamente Kagura no es mi hija.

—Así es Eli, Gin-chan es mi hada madrina.

—Es hado padrino, no, mejor padrino mágico suena más cool*.

—Si, como Cosmo*—sonrió Kagura — hasta tiene su cara de estúpido.

— ¡Oí mocosa, ten un poco de respeto! —el de permanente le dio un coscorrón a la jovencita.

— ¡Eso dolió, bastardo ~aru!

—Ya te habías tardado con el aru.

—Pues si aru, este fic no seria nada sin mi aru.

—Si lo que digas Kagura, bien esta decidió, a partir de hoy seremos los Yorozuya de Paako-chan y haremos cualquiera cosa por dinero.

— ¿Incluso prostituirte, Gin-chan?

—Excepto eso, hoy seré conocida como Paako y seré tu jefa, mocosa.

.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo…**

El príncipe de Edo era un hombre apuesto, con sus apenas 22 añitos era el más amable, gentil y generoso que había tenido su reino.

Era amable, caritativo y no un sádico de mierda que buscaba sumisa a todos las mujeres del reino. Bueno eso era lo que muchos desearían de su príncipe, pero en cambio tenia al príncipe sádico Okita Sougo, que no solo era sádico sino que también era una persona bastante ególatra y cruel.

Toda mujer que caía presa de sus encantos, se convertía en su esclava personal, terminaba buscado que le diera duro contra el mundo, lamentablemente Sougo se cansaba rápidamente de aquellas mujeres sumisas.

Ahora mismo el príncipe miraba como un grupo de sus loca fangirl se peleaba por el tonto pañuelo que había tirado, una sádica sonrisa sobre salía de su rostro.

—Príncipe Sougo.

—No, no, no —negó con el dedo—ya sabes cómo debes dirigirte a mí, plebeyo.

—Lo siento—Yamazaki frunció el ceño. —príncipe káiser Sougo, no creo correcto que haga eso, esas mujeres lo aman.

—Por suerte Yamazaki, me da igual lo que sea correcto, deberías callarte a menos que desee que tu amada a Tama sea presa de mi harem.

El pobre Yamazaki se calló, era uno de los guardias personales del príncipe, Yamazaki era un hombre de buen corazón que por infortuna tenía que trabajar con aquel sádico príncipe, él se había convertido en su bufón personal, pero no podía hacer nada, al igual que el megane su destino era sufrir de aquí y en cualquier fic, así como su amor no correspondido por Tama.

—Príncipe Sougo — un grupo de chica se encontraba fuera del castillo— Quiero ser su sumisa, dejare que me golpes en su cuarto rojo.

—Seré tu es sumisa, Gray Fullbuster*—grito una chica de cabellos azules. Con un letrero que decía _"te amo Gray-sama, el Gruvia es canon"_ , quizá alguien le debería decir que estaba en otro fandom.

—Hágame un hijo—gritó otra loca desquiciada.

—La tengo más grande que usted—afirmo un hombre entre toda la multitud, harto ver como las mujeres idolatraba aquel príncipe sádico.

Sougo no dudo en sacar su famosa bazuca a la que llaman _"Sádi -chan"_ para disparar aquel hombre que osaba desafiarlo con tenerla más grande.

—Hasta la visite, baby.

— ¡SOUGO,DEJA DE DISPARARLE A TODA LA GENTE QUE TE VIENE A VER!— delante del príncipe Sougo, se encontrar como siempre, su consejero más fiel, Hijikata Tōshirō, al cual Sougo odiaba con todo su ser, algunos aún se preguntaba cómo era que Hijikata ascendió a tal puesto, si apenas y podía soportar aquel sádico.

Lo que pocos sabían, es que Okita deseaba tener a su enemigo cerca, así, podía manipular cualquier cosas que este hiciera, sobre todo si su hermana mayor estuviera implicada en ello.

— ¿Que quiere Hijibaka?— pregunto aburrido el príncipe, en cambio Hijikata lo miraba con cierto burla. — vienes, porque tu mayonesa real acabo en la comida del perro.

—Sabes a que he venido —sonrió de forma tétrica, ya luego se vengaría de ese bastardo— su hermana quiere que hoy mismo se entregara las invitaciones para el baile real, pero necesito que usted la redacte, después de todo, usted es quien busca esposa.

Ante aquella mención, Sougo frunció el ceño, desde hacía un mes, Hijikata no dejaba de acosarlo con eso de que debía casarse y formar una familia.

—Está bien, escribe lo siguiente.

—Yamazaki— llamó el vice comándate de lo shisengumi y consejero real— escríbelo.

—Si capitán, adelante príncipe Okita.

—Por medio de esté presente se le invita a todas las p*ta vírgenes, no vírgenes, jóvenes y ancianas a asistir al "baile sádico real", que se llevara a cabo el día de mañana a partir de las 7 de la noche—Yamazaki escribía, pero sentía como el ambiente se volvía pesado, no era un secreto que Sougo amaba rabiar al vice comandante Hijikata— en el cual deberán asistir sin excepción alguna, con un bonito collar para perro y un traje de látex negro..

— No— acortó el hombre del flequillo en forma de V— no escribiremos eso.

—Soy el próximo rey de los piratas, así que se hará como yo deseo.

— ¡No mandaré esa carta!–sentenció el hombre— si lo hiciera, Mitsuba se enfadaría.

—Ella no tiene por qué saberlo —masculló entre dientes. — ¿verdad? Después de todo yo soy el príncipe Káiser, yo soy quien gobernara los cielos y las tierras de este insignificante reino.

—Está bien —Tōshirō sonrió —como usted lo ordena príncipe bastardo, solo le recuerdo que si usted estipula aquello, Mitsuba-san tendrá que vestid…— Tōshirō no logro terminar, ya que de un momento a otro Sougo disparo su famosa Bazuca _"Sadi-chan",_ cosa que el hombre esquivo con maestría, Sougo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien—dijo bastante molesto el príncipe sádico—Hijikata si vuelve a insinuar a mi hermana de alguna forma indecorosa, te matare.

Tōshirō sabía que la palabra del joven príncipe no era palabras vacías, no dudaba que Sougo lo mataría, peor si sabía que él y Mitsuba había llegado a tercera base la noche anterior.

.

.

.

.

 **Regresado a la Yorozuya.**

—Bienviviendo a la Yorozuya de Paako-chan, en que te podemos ayudarle —Sonrió una mujer con rasgo masculino, quien lucía su cabello en dos coletas, a su lado había una china con traje de Mario Bros y del otro una chica de anteojos.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?— preguntó amablemente Pachie con un pañuelo en su cabeza y limpiado la mugre de su rostro, al final había aceptado su destino de ser la chacha* de la casa, a veces soñaba con escaparse y vivir como todo un samurái, pero recordó que su destino siempre seria ser megane o quizá no, en los últimos mangas algo había cambiado en Gintama, él creía que si seguía en aquel camino, tarde o temprano digievolucionaria a un honorable samurái.

—Yo—frente de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, debía tener entre dieciséis a diecisiete años, lucía un rostro tímido— deseo contratar sus servicios.

—Qué bien, adelante por favor—Paako tomo del hombro a la jovencita— tome asiento, Pachie apúrate a traerle té a nuestra invitada— Pachiecienta no dudo y fue rápido por un té, la jovencita tomo asiento, miro a los tres integrantes del negocio y a un extraño pingüino humanoide.

— ¿De qué va la misión? —cuestión Gintoki mirándolo con aburrimiento.

—Necesito que... yo— la mujer se sonrojo —me consiga los calzoncillo de— su rostro se puso más roja que antes—de…de.

—Si aja, calzoncillos ¿de quién?

— ¡QUIERO QUE ME CONSIGA LOS CALZONCILLOS DE PRÍNCIPE SOUGO! — gritó la chica con un hilito de sangre saliendo por sus narices—jejejeje de preferencia que estés sucio, no importa si están manchado o asquerosos yo quiero esos calzoncillos que protegen su gran y delicioso p*n*—dijo la mujer excitada, dejado salir saliva de su boca, en solo imaginar aquel Neo Armstrong Jet Cyclone Cannon.

Gintoki se sintió incómodo, Eli estaba jugado uno con Kagura y Shinpachi sintió asco.

—Ah, ¿solo eso? —dijo como si nada Gintoki, tratado sin éxito sacar la cerrilla de su oído.

—Si—gimió la señorita mientras movía sus manos de forma extraña, parecía excitada.

—Está bien.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquel incidente, la mujer de nombre _"Mina Aino*"_ se fue, los Yorozuya se reunieron para planear su próximo movimiento, tanto Shinpachi como Gintoki vestía su ropa normal de hombre.

—Y si le damos un calzoncillo de Gin-chan— opinó Kagura.

—No podemos— negó Shinpachi— los de Gin huele a viejo bueno para nada, además tengo entendido que los calzoncillos del príncipe Sougo, tiene bordado una gran "S" con hilo de oro.

— ¡Cómo se atreven! Mis calzoncillos no huelen a viejo bueno para nada, sino a fresas.

—S de sumiso— sonrió Kagura —ese bastardo le gusta que lo controle.

— ¡Malditos mocosos no me ignore! — Zarandeo a Kagura y Shinpachi, quien había optado por ignorarlo. —Además mocosa, no digas estupideces.

—Pero es verdad Gin-chan, mami Zurako me lo dijo, _"el príncipe Sougo es un poco pend*j* que solo quiere que se la metan, además que lo tiene chico"_

— ¿Cómo que te dijo eso? — una venita apareció en el rostro del demonio blanco— ¡Estúpido Zura!—grito cabreado — ¡cómo se atrevió a decir esas cosas y peor a ti, que eres más bruta que cualquiera!

— ¡Oye! Kagura es muy lista —dijo Kagura.

—Lo dice quien habla en tercera persona, ay dios, Kouka porque se te cayó Kagura de chiquita.

—Luego de eso mami Zurako dijo, que haría que él se enamorara a de mí y luego lo mataría, ya sabes con su habilidad secreta.

—Maldito Zura, ¿Qué clase de madre es?

Eli negó con la cabeza con tristeza **_"desde que se volvió un rebelde, Katsura-san cambio",_** el pobre pingüino dejo escapar una lagrimita.

—No llores Eli—Kagura la consoló, dándole una bolsa de sus papitas.

—Dejemos eso para luego, ahora necesitamos ver cómo nos infiltraremos en el palacio.

—Entonces— medito Shinpachi.

—Entonces— imito Kagura.

—Entonces—se les unió Gintoki.

 **Media hora después.**

—Ya se—afirmo Gin, mientras Kagura dormía plácidamente abrazada a Eli y Pachiecienta terminaba de limpiar la mesa— nos disfrazaremos para entrar.

" ** _Te llevo media hora deducir eso"_** _escribió Eli._

—Oye, no es mi culpa— se defendió Gintoki— soy el único que piensa, tú no ayudaste así que no te quejes.

—Entonces nos disfrazaremos—Kagura comenzó a tallar su ojos, fue entonces que le llego una idea. —Ya se— Kagura se levantó, se posiciono cerca de una ventana.

—Si.

—Entonces es hora de la transformación.

" ** _¿Qué?"_**

—Por el poder del planeta de la china, transformación..

Kagura salto arrancón la cortina blanca con azul y se envolvió con ella, corrió rápidamente al tocador de Zurako y se empezó a maquillar, para luego ponerse un par de zapatillas rojas.

—Sailor China Moon ha llegado—la joven Yato hizo la pose típica de Sailor Moon.

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi quien observaron aquella escena, comenzaron a sangrar por los ojos.

La cortina apenas cubrir el pecho nulo de Kagura, el maquillaje y zapatillas la hacía lucir como un payaso, Eli miro la escena, negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Kagura y comenzó a desvestirla.

—No Eli, no me quites mi transformación—Kagura hizo una mueca.

" ** _Kagura no puedo permitir que ande en la calle así, tú eres una princesa de la luna, tiene que lucir hermosa"._**

—Eli-chan—lagrimó la pequeña niña.

— ¡Como puedes preferirla a ella! —los celos sobresalían, Shinpachi no podía creer que Kagura prefería a Eli, si él es quien la alimentaba.

— ¡Cállate cuatro ojos! Eli-chan es Eli-chan!

Eli le quitó el maquillaje y esa fea cortina, le puso un hermoso kimono color rojo corto, además de amarrar su cabello en dos coletas, la nueva apariencia de Kagura la hacía lucir como una hermosa Loli.

Como último detalle, trajo una caja negra de la habitación de Zurako.

" ** _Debes cuidar los que te voy a prestar, lo debes regresar intacto_** " escribió Eli.

Kagura sonrió

—Si Eli-chan— Eli abrió la caja.

" ** _Son de Zurako, no debe saber que te los preste, si algo le llegara a pasar, ella sufriría"._**

De la caja negra, Eli saco son grandes manzanas que le coloco en el pecho plano de Kagura.

—Son hermosa Eli, son como los de mami, gracias—Kagura se miró al espejo sus dos nuevos pechos—Ahora ya no soy plana.

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi mirabas la escena con asco.

— ¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?

—Gin-chan no vio nada.

—Tampoco yo.

—A veces creo que estamos en un cuento equivocado—opinión Gintoki, mientras sacaba de su ropero un vestido azul y se amaraba el cabello en dos coletas. —cada vez creo que todos aquí esta locos—el jefe de los Yorozuya se metió dos enorme melones en los pechos.

Mientras las chicas/chicos se arreglaban para ir a la misión ultra secreta, Katsura recibía una carta real y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Perfecto, mi plan por fin se llevara a cabo después de cuatro años, muahahahahaa.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Escena perdida_**

En algún lugar del R **eformatorio Juvenil Para Emo Con Tendencia Suicidad Y Anarquista.**

 **Querido travesti**

 _He tenido sueños, sueños donde mis manos se posan en su delgado cuello y aprietan hasta que te pones azul y fea como lo que eres perra, te mataré, te matare, algún día saldré de aquí y cuando lo haga te matare, te cortare tú…_

—Kamui ¿qué tanto haces? — cuestiono un hombre de cabellos castaños a un Kamui sonriendo mientras escribía una carta.

—Solo escribo, Abuto—sonrió el chico, mirado al sujeto que se convirtió en su mejor amigo desde que llego aquel lugar, Abuto había estado casi 10 años en aquel reformatorio, desde que entro a la edad de quince años.

—No sabía que supieras escribir—admitió, rascado su cabeza.

—No todos somos como tú, algunos tenemos cerebro—sonrió como siempre.

—¡Hey! Yo si tengo cerebro. — se defendió el hombre de veinticinco años.

—Eso dices tú, a ver Abuto cuando e 5, divido entre 3 x 10 , menos 30— Abuto comenzó a contar con los dedos.

— Si dos por dos es igual a cinco y cinco por cinco es treinta, entonces…..

Kamui simplemente se burló de su amigo, desde que llego aquel lugar, Abuto parecía tener un serio problema con las matemática, de hecho, cuando llego ya tenía más de veintiuno y seguía en aquel reformatorio juvenil, había sido un chico tranquilo, solo hasta que Kamui lo adopto como su compinche, juntos dominaron a todos esos delincuentes y crearon un motín contra el director de aquel lugar, apenas hacia un mes **, las dos murallas de María y Ross había caído*** , solo faltaba la **muralla Sina*** para poder tener el control total del todo el reformatorio, sobre todo, porque ahí se encontraba toda la tecnología existente, si Kamui quería salir de ahí, tendría que derribar todas las murallas, después de todo, el lugar donde se encontraba el reformatorio era una isla desierta, la única manera de salir de ahí, era mediante naves espaciales.

—Ya dejo eso Abuto, dime, ¿Por qué me estabas buscado?

—Sí, casi se me olvidaba, te estaba buscado porque el director quiso pasarse de listo, intento mandar una señal.

— ¿Una señal? —preguntó curioso.

—Si , dijo algo sobre **Batman** , pero lo atraparon antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ese chico nuevo sí que es de gran ayuda— para Kamui no pasó desapercibido la mención de su nuevo recluta.

—Acaso ¿te gusta?

— ¡Eh! No, claro que no — se defendió el chico bien rojo, Kamui simplemente sonrió, Abuto era fácil de leer, sobre todo en cuestión a sus emociones, a él le no importaba si Abuto era gay o no, siempre y cuando no interfiera en sus planes, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano—Por cierto, ¿a quién escribías?

—Al travesti que tengo como madrastra.

—No crees que te estas obsesionado mucho con ella, Kamui.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, nunca lo he pensado así, ¿acaso parezco obsesionado con ella? — dijo con cierto sarcasmo, su sonrisa se extendió mientras una venita palpitaba en su rostro, que si la odiaba, sería poco, lo único que mantenía vivo a Kamui era su deseo de venganza, deseaba regresar y cortarle su p*n* aquel bastardo que lo encerró ahí.

—Todos los días le escribes una carta y jamás obtienes respuesta.

—Oh eso es por la plana como una plancha me dijo la última vez, que travesti-kun había gastado nuestra fortuna en vestidos, que no tenía dinero para comprar hojas, estampitas y lápices— el joven Yato traía entre las manos un lápiz de sangre, que se rompió tras revelar aquello, la ira corría por todo su cuerpo, aquel lápiz de sangre salpico por toda la carta y parte de su rostro, se veía como un psicópata—Así que le estaba escribiendo mucha cartas a Planagura, además le mande un regalo para que la muy tonta pueda comprar hojas y un lápiz para que me escriba.

—Que generoso de tú parte.

—Pronto saldremos de aquí y cuando eso pase —sonrió Kamui con crueldad—Le arrancaré ese P*n* y se lo daré a los perros.

Abuto miro todas las cartas que había escrito Kamui, siempre sobre salía la palabra p*n#, incluso su subordinado sospecha que tal vez Kamui lo tenía pequeño.

—No crees que escribiste mucho p*n#, en tu carta, no será que…. La tienes pequeña. —soltó sin medir la consecuencia de aquella insinuación.

Kamui no tomo bien, lo mando a dormir en un dos por tres, no le importo dejar Abuto medio muerto en aquel lugar, que si la tenía pequeña ¡Ja! Lo que el traía entre las piernas era lo más dotado que existía en aquel miserable mundo (era más grande que el de Yamazaki); miro todas las cartas que había escrito, sonrió, pronto, muy pronto el saldría de ahí y seria el fin para Zurako Kotarou y su querida hermana, planagura.

—Toma— le dio su carta a un extraño gato azul con alas, aquel extraño ser había unido a Kamui tras ofrecerle un pescado, ese gato podía volar y escapar de aquel lugar, lamentablemente estaba tan gordo que apenas podía con su peso, de no ser así, podía llevarse fácilmente a Kamui.

—Aye sir—dijo el gato con un pescado en su boca.

—Se lo tienes que dar a la planagura.

—Te.. —Seguía comiendo el gato—te refieres a esa chica que tiene mi voz.

—Así es—Kamui observo como Happy* empezaba a volar por los cielos, por un momento intento avisarle que por donde se iba era la dirección contraria, pero desistió, era mejor que el gato adelgazara un poco.

—Así que aquí te encontraba — Kamui se viró para encontrarse a uno de sus reclutas, este simplemente sonrió— ¿tiene a los titanes?

—Si — sonrió— hoy la muralla de Sina caerá.

—Perfecto —sonrió sádicamente — de algo nos servirá aquel princeso llorón.

Su nuevo recluta simplemente sonrió.

—Entre pronto saldremos de aquí—dijo aquel hombre— entonces la cabeza de Katsura será nuestra— empezó a reír— lo destruiré, lo destruiré, jajajajaa—empezó a reír como loco— pagara caro a verme mandado a este lugar.

 ** _Continuara….._**

* * *

 **~~HIATUS TEMPORAL~~**

 **LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

 **M-preg*** : Masculine Pregnancy (embarazo masculino)

 **cool*** Que está de moda o resulta atractiva

 **Cosmo*** : alusión a personaje de los padrinos mágicos, generalmente cosmo es un idiota .

 **Gray Fullbuster*** Personaje masculino de Fairy tail.

 **Mina Aino*** personaje femenino de Sailor moon, también llamada -Aino Minako, Carola (en España).

 **Las dos murallas de María y Ross *** son un grupo de largas estructuras defensivas que rodean el territorio dentro del cual residen los supervivientes de la humanidad, es referente al anime /manga SKN.

 **Planagura*** es un apodo que Kamui le dio a Kagura, uniendo la palabra plana y Gura de su nombre xDD

 **Muralla Sina** *es la muralla más interna

 **Batman*** está más que decirlo, pero es un súper héroe de Dc comic.

 **Happy*** personaje del manga de Fairy tail, es un gato azul con alas que puede hablar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿A que no se esperaba este giro? En realidad yo no, jajaja , de hecho originalmente el capítulo ya empezaba directo a la escena de la hada madrina y Kagura yendo al baile, pero luego de reestructura el drama, me pareció correcto, después de todo este fic es un gran parodia del cuento de la cenicienta, de hecho se podría decir que me inspire en la película "Por siempre cenicienta" pero parodiando la nueva peli.

Sé que muchos se esperaban que Sougo y Kagura se conociera, se supone que en este capítulo se conocía, pero el capítulo se hizo demasiado largo, se supone que debía tener menos de 3000 palabras porque establecí que cada capítulo no pasara de ello, así que en el próximo capítulo Sougo conocerá a Kagura, antes del gran baile, eso si las cosas que se viene son más locas.

Referencias a Sailor moon, Skn, Fairy tail , batman x3 eso pasa cuando se te cruzan los cables :'v, para los que leyeron " **el club bleach"** o " **cuando Ichigo conoció a Tike kubo"** sabrán a que me refiero.

De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo, no me imagine que este fic tuviera bastante aceptación, de hecho solo iba a ser una parodia sin sentido, pero las ideas surgieron, de verdad le agradezco a cada personita que dejo un review, por usted es que me esfuerzo mucho uwu, y bueno, si alguien leyó el Fic " **Sadaharu"** sabrá que estaré fuera por un tiempo, este fic entrara un **hiatus temporalmente.**

Este capítulo ya había sido escrito antes del anuncio en "Sadaharu" , además de que había hecho un trato con la señorita Cris **(ShiawaseDay)**

: ) Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, de verdad gracias ;)

Ahora un par de interrogantes.

¿Cómo creen que sea el primer encuentro de OkiKagu?

¿Pachie soportara que eli le robe el amor a Kagura?

¿Qué planea Zurako?

¿Cree que gin consiga el dinero para su jump?

¿Quién es el extraño compinche de Kamui?

Todas estas dudas se aclararan en el siguiente capítulo de su telenovela favorita, Kaguracienta.

Con cariño frany :3

Última actualización en fanfic:

 **05-03-2018**


	4. Kagura caperuza y el sádico lobo feroz

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Los personajes que se nombre durante fic, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

 **Fic-crack- cosas absurdas, parodia, humor.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores, pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje.

 **Lo que está en negrita, entre paréntesis y cursiva** , son los carteles de eli.

 **El siguiente fanfi** c es una parodia de la película y cuento infantil **"Cenicienta"** , así que habrá mucha incoherencia, malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, ademas de que contara con personajes que trabaja como Travesti, así que si usted es sensible a esos temas o se siente ofendido, desde antes me disculpo, este fic no es para ofender a nadie, sino para sacar un par de risa.

Capítulo beteado por **Cris** ~ShiawaseDay~

* * *

 **Este fic está dedicado a:**

 **KawaiiKagu,Dalita-chan, Tobitaka97 ,tamago to gohan-aru,SaraRTR,Melgamonster,Shiawase Day,MusumeAnon,Liraz ,Ebano Wigram In Hiatus, hitorikitefa8,** por su apoyo en sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes este fic volvio actualizarse, disculpe la tardanza :'v espero que les saque un par de risitas uwu de mi parte no hay palabras para agradecer por su apoyo :'3 de verdad muchas gracias

😘❤️ 😊🙏😁😄  
🙏😘❤️ **¡De todo corazón, Gracias**!❤️🙏😘

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Kagura caperuza y el sádico lobo feroz.**

 **Por Frany**

 _"Dime abuelita ¿Por qué tienes unas manos largas?, cuestionó como si fuera parte de un cuento infantil, uno no apto para menores de 18 años, donde caperucita estaba siendo amordazada por el lobo feroz."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Media hora después, en las afueras del castillo real-.

El castillo real se encontraba en medio de Edo, donde se suponía que debería estar el castillo de Shogun, pero como no estamos hablando de él, era el castillo de los Okita, era gigantesco, con muros de tres metros y guardias custodiando las entradas, los Yorozuya y Eli se encontraban en una esquina observando la situación.

—Eli ¿Quieres venir? —ella negó con la cabeza.

 _"_ _ **Si necesitan mi ayuda, solo grita y ahí estaré para ayudarte".**_

—Eli —Kagura abrazo a Eli de forma cariño— te quiero mucho Eli, tú si eres una hermana, no como otras, la pelirroja miro de forma descarada a Shinpachi.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó Pachie sin poder creer que esa ingrata dijera eso— ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR AQUELLO? ¡YO SOY QUIEN TE CUIDA, LAVA TU ROPA Y TE ALIMENTA!—Pachie estaba celosa que Eli conseguir el cariño y amor de Kagura, en cambio él solo aspiraba a su odio y desprecio.

—Cállate cuatro ojos—grito Kagura—Eli es mejor hermana que tú, ella es una hermosura —el pingüino humanoide se sonrojo al ser halagada por su belleza — y tú... Bueno ¡tú solo eres tú!, ahora Pachiecienta regresa a la mansión y ponte a limpiar ese mugroso lugar hasta regrese, sino lo haces volverás a limpiar mi cuarto sin guantes, ni tapabocas. — ordeno como toda hermanastra malvada.

— ¡Pero Kagura-chan! — Masculló el pobre intento de samurái— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —dijo con ojos lloroso.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? — Kagura lo miro— porque tu...eres la chacha de la casa, ahora más te vale que te regreses y espero que cuando llegue hayas preparado una rica cena, o si no te enseñare que con Kagura nadie juega— amenazo al momento que tronaba sus dedos, Shinpachi había sido reducido como la esclava de este cuento. Gintoki harto de todo ese melodrama de las cuatro, decidió intervenir como buen padrino mágico.

— ¡Ya cállate mocosa!— refuto el peliblanco.

— ¡Pero Gin-chan! — Se quejó la jovencita— Pachie no es digno de venir con nosotros, él es la chacha de este fic.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras, mocosa! —Gintoki le dio un coscorrón a su ahijada con tal de que se callara— necesitamos a Pachie para esta misión.

—Pero Gin-chan— volvió a quejarse la jovencita mientras era consolada por Eli— ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESE CUATRO OJOS VENGA!

—Pero nada señorita, ahora te callas y escuchas bien lo que les diré.

—Pero...

—Pero nada— gruño su padrino.

—Viejo bueno para nada— se quejó Kagura mientras su padrino mágico se encargaba de explicar su brillante plan, Kagura no lo iba admitir, pero Gin-chan no era bueno creando planes, era un idiota y sabía que nada bueno resultaría de esta misión.

Quince minutos después, la Yorozuya se encontraba en sus posiciones, listos para llevar a cabo el plan del jefe. Eli se acercó nuevamente a Kagura.

 _ **"Antes que te vayas toma esto"**_ , Eli le coloco a Kagura una caperuza roja, ocultado bien su cabello y cuerpo, además de darle una bolsa mágica marca _"Doraemon"._

— ¿Por qué me pones esto Eli? —cuestiono la pequeña Kagura modelando la caperuza roja.

 _"Por si algo sale mal y necesitas mi ayuda esta caperuza te ayudara" explico Eli._

— ¿Es mágica? — Eli asintió.

 _ **"Si, se lo robe a un perro callejero que era apaleado por su dueña, esta solo le decía siéntate mientras le reclamaba algo de una tal Kikyo; es a prueba de fuego, resistente y combina con tu cabello"**_

—Gracias Eli— Kagura no dudo en abrazar nuevamente a su hermanastra, restregó su mejilla con la del pingüino, mientras una celosa Pachiecienta observaba la escena.

—Eres la mejor hermanastra que pude tener.

— ¡Y yo que! — se quejó como vieja chismosa Shinpachi, pero nadie le prestó atención.

 _ **"No lo olvides, si un sádico intenta algo contigo, no lo dudes y golpéalo directo en las bolas"**_ escribió el pingüino humanoide, Kagura asintió mientras guardaba la bolsa mágica.

.

.

El primero en hacer su movimiento fue Paako, se acomodó bien los melones que traía como pecho, se acercó a uno de los guardias que yacía en una de las entradas del castillo, detrás de ella venia Pachie y una caperuza roja.

—Buenas tardes apuesto guardia— hablo coquetamente Paako ocultando su rostro tras un abanico azul y moviendo sus dos melones de forma seductora distrayendo al guardia, mientras que Shinpachi y Kagura miraban al hombre de forma coqueta.

—Buenas, hermosas Señoritas, ¿qué les trae por aquí? — interrogo rápidamente el guardia.

—Nosotros venimos— dijo tímidamente Paako —a ver al príncipe— musito el hombre moviendo sus caderas seductoramente, en un intento desesperado para que los dejaran pasar.

—Lo lamento, pero el príncipe no está recibiendo a nadie, sobre todo si son feas.

— ¡Que quisiste decir maldito cabrón! — Dejando salir su voz varonil, aunque rápidamente rectifico su error y modero su voz— el príncipe nos citó—se excusó.

 _"Maldito policía del rellenuto"_ se quejó Gin-chan al ver como el policía no tenía más que dos espirales en donde debería estar sus ojos, una banda en la frente de la villa de la toronja oculta entre las hojas.

—Dígame sus nombres y veremos si el príncipe las espera.

— ¡Qué! — el rostro de Gin se contrajo, ¿acaso existía una lista? ¡Imposible!

— ¿Y bien?

—Yo... puede que el príncipe no nos pusiera en la lista, mi señor.

—Si no están en la lista no pueden pasar.

—Pero...— Gin miro a sus pupilos y estos se encogieron de hombros, se giró y se alejó a unos cuantos metros del guardia, Kagura y Pachie se veían entre sí.

— ¿Qué haremos, Gin-chan? — balbuceo Kagura. — no quiero ser pobre y seguir viviendo con Pachie, quizá si le ofrecemos a Shinpachi como se ofrece mami Zurako al lechero nos deje pasar— sugirió Kagura — total, quizá así nos deshacemos de Pachie para siempre.

— ¿Que estás diciendo Kagura-chan?— se quejó Pachiecienta. — No soy ningún objeto inanimado, ¡soy un ser humano!

—Corrección, solo eres pachiecienta el otaku bueno para nada que no se baña.

—Kagura-chan.

—Mira otaku que no se baña, a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios ~aru, no es como si aspiraras a algo mejor que ser la chacha de este fic— dijo desvergonzada la Yato mientras se hurgaba la nariz—es mejor ofrecerte al guardia como mami Zurako se ofrece al lechero, quizá hasta nos de leche gratis— tanto Gin como Pachie negaron con la cabeza, Kagura no se daba cuenta de sus insinuaciones sexuales, Gin se lamentaba porque su pupila no fuera una niña normal, a lo mejor Kouka no tomo ácido fólico durante su embarazo.

—No te preocupes Kagura-chan, Gin-chan cuidara de tu única neurona— le dijo el hombre del permanente mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un perro.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?— cuestiono con los ojos acusadores— Kagura-chan no es tonta— gruño la chica inflando sus mejillas.— soy muy lista, mami decía que era una niña especial.

—Si, lo que digas Kagurita, eres super mega especial, ahora escúchame y tu también otaku que no se baña.

—Gin-san deja de seguirle la corriente — se quejo el hombre—yo me baño todo los días.

— Si, como les decía, ustedes solo deben apegarse al plan, Paako-chan se encargara de todo esto— musito el travesti— no hay hombre que se me resista, ni siquiera a mis niñas— Dijo el peliblanco reacomodando sus melones.

Los tres Yorozuya regresaron nuevamente con el guardia rellenuto, debían darse prisa y terminar con esa misión, Paako-chan entre poco conseguiría esos calzones y seria asquerosamente rica, por fin abandonaría ese cuchitril donde vivía. El hombre/mujer alzo el pecho y el trasero, se acerco sensualmente al hombre.

—Señor guardia, yuju yuju—canturrio como toda una señorita mientras movía sus pechos—, por favor— musito juntando sus manos en forma de suplica— deje que pasemos a ver al príncipe Okita, él—dijo bajando la mirada tímidamente—él nos espera, por favor déjenos pasar— suplicó.

—Si no están en la lista, no puede pasar.

— Pero—comenzó a pestañear mientras hacia un pequeño puchero— sí usted lo hace, Paako-chan...—se veía bastante inocente, el guardia no dejaba de mirar como su pecho se movía—le daré algo rico — le guiño un ojo, el policía arque una ceja, Gin-chan se acerco más a él, de forma que sus manos empezaron a rozar el pecho del policía, los ojos rubí de Paako miraban al guardia tímidamente— Y jugoso— esto último lo dijo con voz coqueta.

— ¡No que no le gustaba el arroz con popote! — se burló Kagura.

—Kagura-chan no veas eso— regaño Shinpachi rojo al ver como su jefe se estaba insinuando como una vil zorra, quizá los rumores de que a Gin le gustaba las espadas no era mentira.

El policía de rellenos se sonrojo ante aquella insinuación tan descarada, quizá la mujer estaba algo fea pero eso no importaba si es que tenía algo de diversión, como decían, mientras tenga donde meter la espada que poseía entre las piernas, la belleza exterior no importaba.

—Algo rico— dijo coquetamente el guardia— ¿qué cosa rica me puede dar...—el policía acerco sus manos directo al pecho de Paako de forma desvergonzada, puesto la mujer no dejaba de lucir voluptuosa. Sin embargo, sin darle tiempo, Paako movió sus manos y saco uno de sus melones que no dudo en estrellarlo en su rostro.

— ¡Maldito cerdo sexista! Te aprovechas de una chica inocente como yo— Gintoki saco entre sus ropas un bate de béisbol y comenzó a golpearlo—las mujeres tenemos sentimientos, maldito cerdo opreso, ¿acaso te gustaría que alguien tocara su flácido p*n*e? — Paako entro en modo feminista—desgraciado— el hombre seguía golpeando sin piedad al otro, no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar, hasta que su ahijada se le acerco.

—Ya Gin-chan, no llores— le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda—Nadie te meterá nada, shn... deja de llorar, mami Gura está aquí—Kagura adopto el papel de madre, abrazo a Gintoki como si fuera su hija mientras este lloraba en sus pechos de manzanas, la impotencia lo invadió, quería seguir golpeando a ese maldito cerdo, nunca nadie le había querido tocar de esa manera, a veces los hombres era unos cerdo, excepto él. — ya tuvo su merecido~ aru, tranquilo, nadie te meterá su palo en tu hoyo—consoló Kagura como si era fuera la mayor entre los dos, Shinpachi por su parte solo negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Dejen de dramatizar lo que ven en la tele!— gruño el hombre de trencitas—es mejor que nos apresuremos— dijo Pachie mirando al guardia inconsciente— antes que se den cuenta.

— ¡Cierto! — rápidamente el hombre de los melones se recompuso, se limpió las lágrimas y reacomodo a sus niñas— él otaku que no se baña tiene razón, no hay tiempo para mi drama queen, necesitamos conseguir esos calzoncillos a como dé lugar.

Paako-chan tomo al hombre golpeado y lo escondió en un arbusto, seguidamente se dirigió junto a sus pupilos al enorme castillo, no fue difícil infiltrarse en el, todo gracias Kagura y su fuerza Yato que noqueo a los dos guardias que custodiaba la entrada del castillo, si bien se infiltraron con éxito en el palacio, pronto dieron cuenta que el lugar era extremadamente grande, el castillo contaba con cuatro pisos, con varios cuartos.

—Creo que nos dividiremos— no había de otra, Gintoki miro a sus pupilos y con voz solemne le dijo— escuchen bien, su misión es localizar todos los objetos de valor que se encuentren en este castillo, ya sea joyas, dinero, condominios, cualquier cosa de gran valor deberán hurtar, si alguien los atrapa no duden en golpearlo y huir de aquí ¿entendido?

—¿Pero Gin-san, pensé que nuestra misión era encontrar los calzoncillos reales?

—Si bueno, estamos arriesgado el pellejo—y era verdad, si los atrapaban seguramente terminarían en la cárcel, donde Gin-chan tendría que convertirse en la amante de todos esos delincuentes, porque era sensual y apuesto samurái, pensó vanidosamente el oji carmín.

—Pero Gin-chan eso se llama robar, mami dijo que es malo robar, mata el alma y la envenena*— ahora Kaguracienta sacaba a relucir sus valores.

—No es robar, Kagura-chan, ellos roban nuestros impuestos, esto solamente es un intercambio equivalente— explico el alqumista Gin-chan, de algo servia ver tanto anime por la tele, quien diria que al final Edw*rd Er*c le serviría.

—Pero.— la pelirroja dudaba.

—Pero nada , Kagura-chan, no lo olviden, tomen cualquier cosa de valor y huyan— sus dos pupilos asintieron sin más, cada uno tomo un camino muy distinto al otro, Kagura iría al último piso mientras que Gintoki se encargaría del tercer piso, por su lado Pachie le tocaría revisar el primero y el segundo porque era la chacha del fic.

— ¡Oye leí eso! — gruño Shinpachi, resignado a su destino.

Antes que Kaguracienta fuera al cuarto piso, decidió ir directo a la cocina, su nariz había detectado el olor a comida recién hecha. Jamás espero encontrar tal paraíso y lo mejor de todo no había nadie en la cocina, al parecer todos los sirvientes se encontraban viendo la telenovela de las cuatro en sus respectivos cuartos.

La cocina era gigantesca, pero eso no era lo importante sino la enorme mesa que se encontraba en ella, una que estaba repleta de comida, la oji azul comenzó a salivar, no dudo en devorar la comida en un dos por tres.

Cinco minutos después, la jovencita yacía en el piso con una enorme barriga, a cada tanto eructaba y sacaba gases como le enseño su hada madrina, estuvo reposando un buen rato hasta que por azares del destino su nariz detecto un extraño aroma familiar, no tardó en encontrar una caja llena de paquetes de sukonbu.

—Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida— chillo de felicidad mientras guardaba todo ese Sukonbu en la bolsa que le dio Eli, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella comió esas algas, su mami Zurako decía que estaba muy caro y que por eso no podía comprarle aquello, pero eso ya no importaba, Kaguracienta era feliz ese momento, al final se quedó con un paquete que empezó a degustar mientras caminaba como si nada por todo el castillo, pronto tropezó con unos guardias quien custodiaba una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, su sentido Yato se activó avisando que algo de gran valor se encontraba en esa habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencita? — preguntó uno de los dos guardias que custodiaba la habitación del príncipe. La oji azul los miro, su hada madrina le dijo que tenía que ser cuidadosa, que nadie debería verla, pero hizo todo lo contrario, se preguntó qué haría Paako en esa situación, bajo su mirada a su pecho falso de manzana, nuevamente alzo su rostro para ver a esos guardias, no le apetecía insinuarse como su madrina, esos tipos eran feos, tenían ojos en forma de espirales, olían a otaku sin bañarse como el virgen de su hermanastra, Kagura-chan no era ninguna zorra como Gin-chan, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Vengo a ver al bastardo real— mascullo con soberbia mientras alejaba de un manotazo a esos guardias del manija de la puerta, la joven china los miraba con petulancia, casi como su mami Zurako le hacía a todos esos hombres que trataba de meterle palo— el estúpido príncipe afeminado me pago para que yo le diera ciertos...— como decía su mami cuando iba a conseguir dinero para su batallón—placeres carnales—los dos guardias miraron horrorizados a la jovencita, no pasaba de los 14 años, aun cuando vistiera un cosplay de caperucita roja no dejaba de ser una niña.

—Oh, mierda ¡el príncipe es un lolicon! Quizá debemos denunciarlo a la policía de Edo, ¿no crees? — cuestiono un guardia al otro.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, nosotros somos la policía de Edo! — le rezongo el otro tipo mientras Kagura admiraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Señorita ¿está segura que...— dejo la pregunta al aire, la bermellón no era muy paciente, los miro con una cara de pocos amigos, de esa que le daba a Shinpachi cuando se volvía la hermanastra malvada.

— ¡¿Me va a dejar pasar o no?!— casi les grito.

—¿Eh?

—No escucharon malditos imbéciles— grito la Yato—el afeminado del príncipe me espera, déjeme pasar o les ira muy mal.— amenazó, los hombres dieron un paso atrás, esa chiquilla si daba algo de miedo, aunque fuera mas baja y plana que ellos.

—Pero...— dudo el hombre, ambos se miraron entre sí.

—Ustedes saben cómo se podrá el príncipe sino me ve, ¿acaso quieren que se moleste?

—Pero— no sabía que decir.—¿C-Como sabemos que...— la china los miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—A él le gusta que lo azote tres veces al día— interumpió, Kagura estaba casi segura que el príncipe era como esos hombres que iba con su madrastra Zurako para que los azotara y pidieran que le dieran por detrás, no es que Kagura espiara a su madrastra, era solo que, a veces se aburría jugando UNO con Eli.

—No pensé que el príncipe fuera un lolicon del closet—susurro el guardia de relleno al otro—mucho menos que fuera un sumiso del closet.

—Por algo tiene ese rostro afeminado, si lo miras bien se parece a la princesa Mitsuba.—argumento el otro.

—Cof, cof— Kagura tocio para que esos hombres no la ignoraran, se estaba hartando de todo eso, como diría su mami Zura, no puedes hacer esperar a una reina travestí, claro que ella no era travestí, pero sí una reina— ¿Entonces?

—Adelante— uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la habitación. — ella dio dos pasos, se giró y miro a los hombres, alzo el pecho como su mami Zurako hacía.

—Estaremos muy ocupado, más le vale que no molesten, sobre todo si empieza a gritar como una niña ¿entendió? — los amenazo directo a los ojos — a menos que quieran pasar a mejor vida.

—C-Como usted orden, señorita—musito el guardia, el otro asintió con cierto miedo, aunque esa jovencita no pasaba de los 14 años, ambos hombres sabían que no debía contradecirle, la actitud de esa jovencita dejaba mucho que desear.

La jovencita ingreso a la alcoba como si fuera la suya misma, pronto se dio cuenta que el estúpido del príncipe se pudría en dinero, el cuarto real lucia más como una pequeña casa, tenía un gigantesca cama — _que Kagura no dudo en saltar en ella y ensuciar con el Sukonbu que devoraba, total ella era la reina de Kabuki y podía hacer lo que quisiera—_ , un pequeño comedor de oro, un gran refrigerador asi como una enorme tele de plasma con alta definición, una computadora, Xbox, libros con portadas de oro, ropa de marca, zapatos de marca, no solo eso, sino que a un costado del cuarto había un jacuzzi.

— ¿Cómo mierda hay un jacuzzi en medio del cuarto? — se cuestionó, ignorando todo los artefactos tecnológico. Estaba a punto de revisar los cajones del príncipe, cuando vio una puerta de color rojo cerca del jacuzzi, una que decía _"Prohibido pasar"_ — Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un lugar prohibido—Como era de esperar de una jovencita curiosa, no dudo en ir a investigar, empezó a reír al imaginar que quizá dentro de ese lugar el príncipe bastardo escondía sus fetichismos raros, como vestirse de mujer como su madrastra Zurako y su padrino mágico.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara, estaba todo oscuro hasta que busco el interruptor y lo encendió, dejando ver el cuarto rojo del príncipe, era una habitación grande pintada de color rojo, en una de las paredes se encontraba una gran "X" de madera, color café, con esposas en los extremos como para sujetarse, por encima de ella se encontraba una rejilla de hierro suspendida en el techo, en el cual colgaba todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes, a un costado se encontraban barras de cortinas, las cuales tenia diferentes palos, látigos, fustas, plumas y esposas. También había una cómoda de color caoba, la habitación olía a madera y a menta, un extraño olor para el cuarto, pensó la oji azul.

En medio de la habitación yacía una cama mucho más grande que la matrimonial, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de madera, debajo del dosel se podía apreciar cadenas y esposas relucientes.

—Sí que le gusta tortura— la joven china se sentía algo incomoda, ese cuarto le daba una extraña sensación, según parecía a simple vista era el cuarto de tortura del príncipe, ella se acercó a la cómoda y la abrió, dentro había varias ropas femeninas, ropa interior de encaje y cuero, lencería erótica, ropa que Kagura jamás había visto en su vida, tomó una de las prendas. — ¿Qué rayos es esto? — se preguntó al tomar un calzón de hilo dental, por más que intento buscarle forma jamás la hallo, pensó que podía ser ropa interior pero lo descarto al pensar lo incomodo que sería traer un hilo en medio del trasero— este hombre creo que es un rarito del closet, como mami Zurako— Kagura dejo esa prenda en su lugar, ahora se dirigió hacia las cortinas donde se encontraban diferentes fustas, tomo una larga y color negra— seguro que le gusta montar mucho a caballo ~aru— ella no sabía que esas cosas las utilizaba para otra cosa y claro que montaba pero no era precisamente a caballos, que de hecho ese cuarto era el famoso cuarto rojo del príncipe sádico, un lugar que pocos conocían, un lugar privado donde el príncipe realizaba todo tipo de fantasías que haría gritar a Kagura.

Pero como ella tenía 14 años, seguía siendo una ignorante en la cuestión sexual, lo poco que sabía era por lo que escuchaba y veía en su entorno familiar.

La pelirroja no dudo en salir de esa habitación, ese cuarto la dejo incomoda tanto que le quito las ganas de seguir comiendo su querido Sukonbu, decidió apegarse al plan de su padrino mágico, Kaguracienta comenzó a meter todo de valor a su bolsa, recordó como uno de los látigos le había llamado la atención, ella sonrió, regreso para tomarlo prestado, ya se veía pegándole a su hermanastra Pachiecienta, sonrió malévolamente.

—Muahaha— incluso podía golpear a Gin-chan sino le compraba lo que pedía, tal vez incluso dominaría el mundo con ese látigo, ya se veía rodeada y alabada por todos sus súbditos.

Dejo de fantasear y regreso a lo suyo, recordó que debía buscar en la cajonera por la ropa interior que pedían del príncipe, revolvió todo hasta encontrar ropa los famosos calzoncillos del príncipe, corroboró lo dicho por Shinpachi, que los calzoncillos del príncipe Okita tenían bordado una "S" de hilos de oro.

—"S" de sumiso, seguro que le gusta que le den como mami Zura. — dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que alguien había ingresado a la habitación.

—Sumiso, que buena broma— escucho decir, Kagura palideció al buscar al dueño de esa voz, enfrente de ella se encontraba el príncipe Okita, tan imponente y sensual como nunca, jamás había visto un hombre con esas facciones, era algo atractivo sí, pero no le quitaba la cara de niña que tenía, sus ojos rojizos la miraba como un cazador a su presa— mis guardias me dijeron que una loli entro aquí, no pensé que fuera cierto, pero según ellos me esperaba para que me azotará— dejo escapar una risa, una que prometía mucho dolor, Kagura trago saliva, ese no le apartaba la vista, la estaba inspeccionado de pies a cabeza.— admito que me desconcertó por un momento, después de todo yo no pago por ese tipo de placeres, es más, las mujeres son las que se ofrecen e incluso intenta sobornarme para que las haga mis sumisas— la soberbia detonaba en cada una de esas palabras, Kagura no dudaba en darle una buena paliza como le daba a Pachie cuando no le traía su comida a tiempo— aunque me sorprende, eres la primera mujer que entra a mis aposento fingiendo darme placer, que burlara a mis guardias, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Ella no respondió, se encogió de hombros— bueno da igual, admito que no esperara que fueras tan joven, pero como dicen nunca es tarde para iniciar la sumisión, siéntete afortunada— musito sensualmente— te haré descubrir el placer de ser de la sumisión, te convertiré en mi perra personal, pronto estarás dándome la patita y pidiendo que tu amo te dé por detrás.

— ¿Así ~aru? — Kagura caperuza sonrió, se notaba que lo dicho por el príncipe le incomodaba, sobre todo al decirle que ella sería su perra, mejor dicho ese bastardo seria su perro, le haría tragar cada una de sus palabras, pero como decía su mami, no pierdas los estribos, debes demostrarle que no te afectan para luego arremeter contra él, sin piedad y directo en las bolas —oh lobo feroz~ aru, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos grandes? — preguntó tal cual Kaguracienta roja como si se tratara de un cuento infantil. Inocente, como la caperucita del cuento.

Eso le hizo sonreír al príncipe

— ¿Vaya te gusta el juego de rol?— Okita no dudo en acercarse a una cajonera y sacar una fusta para caballos— pero prefería pasar a la acción, porque no te desnudas para mí — le sugirió.

— ¿Y porque no te desnudas tú? — rezongo desvergonzadamente. — y pides que te dé como el bastardo del closet que eres~aru.

—Que insolente niña, veo que te falta modales, pero no te preocupes, hoy mismo conocerás a tu nuevo mejor amigo, Sadi-chan marcara tu blanquecina piel— musito el hombre mostrado la fusta negra que traía en las manos— te haré gritar de dolor, un dolor tan placentero que inundara todo tu cuerpo— el hombre comenzó a cercarse a Kagura, se veía bastante atractivo caminado hacia ella, con ese traje de príncipe de cuento sádicos—marcare tu hermosa piel de porcelana— decía Sougo mientras agitaba la fusta y golpeaba levemente su mano, como si fuera un jinete intimidando a su caballo.

Sonrió sádicamente, sobre todo al imaginar a esa jovencita con su piel nívea roja por los azotes que le daría, encima de su cama, ya podía escucharla gritar por los azotes que le daría, claro que no tendría intimidar, quizá era un sádico, pero no un lolicon que abusaría de una niña sin atractivo físico, posiblemente si no pareciera tan pequeña tal vez practicaría el coito, pero esa jovencita no le atraía más que para hacerla su sumisa.

— Vamos caperucita roja, que él lobo necesita comer.

— ¡Pues te quedaras sin comer, lobo bastardo ~aru! — rápidamente Kagura metió su mano directo a su pecho sacando así una de las manzanas de su pecho, esas que pertenecían a Zurako— ataque de mini bubis— sin verlo venir, el príncipe sádico fue golpeado directo en el rostro por una manzana, tan fuerte que lo dejo semi inconsciente en el piso— nadie convierte sumisa a Kagura-chan, ella es la reina de Kabuki.

Mientras el príncipe yacía semi inconsciente en el piso, Kagura comenzó a sacar toda la ropa interior de Sougo, las guardo en su bolsa mágica marca Doraemon, sabía que tenía que huir, una vez tomado la ropa interior y todos los objetos de valor, decidió que era momento que caperucita roja desapareciera, estaba tan cerca de la salida cuando alguien tomo su pierna y sin previo aviso la jalo de forma que terminara en el piso debajo del príncipe sádico.

—Así que quieres pelear chiquilla— la sonrisa sádica se extendió por todo su rostro— dime ¿porque te vas tan pronto? Si la diversión apenas comienza, querida caperucita roja, este lobo feroz necesita alimentarse, necesita marcar tu blanca piel de rojo— la joven comenzó a forcejear, pero el príncipe era más grande y fuerte que ella, no tardo para que Sougo la inmovilizara.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable debajo de ese hombre, el príncipe bastardo tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, bajo la capucha roja encontrándose con un lindo rostro de porcelana, unos ojos azules que lo veían furioso, se podía notar que no era ninguna sumisa y eso de cierta manera lo excito, jamás lo admitiría pero ese hombre tenía cierto interés por las mujeres de fuerte carácter, le excitaba que le llevaran la contraria, por solo hecho que era más placentero la sumisión de ese tipo de persona, hasta ese momento ninguna mujer se le había escapado y esa jovencita no sería la excepción, la tomo por la barbilla, acerco su rostro cerca del su cuello, aspiro su olor, una mezcla de sukonbu y manzanas podridas.

— ¡Suéltame ~aru! O llamare a la ONU para que te arresten por lolicon— amenazo la chiquilla, un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de ese hombre.

— ¡Vamos, inténtalo china caperuza! — La retó con una sonrisa— ten por seguro que la única que arrestaran será a ti, por ladrona.

— ¡NO SOY NINGUNA LADRONA ~ARU! — se defendió.

— ¿No? — Soltó una carcajada— dime entonces ¿Por qué en tu bolsa llevas ropa mía? ¿Acaso eres una fetichista de ropa interior? ¿Te excita oler mi bóxer? — sugirió.

— ¡GUACALA! eso es asqueroso, ni que fueras Sukonbu— la chica intento liberarse de su agarre pero no podía, era como si ese hombre debilitara su fuerza Yato.

— ¡Quieta china, mientras más te resistas, más doloroso será tu castigo! — la oji azul se quedó mirando un par de segundos, una idea surgió por su cabeza.

—Dime abuelita ¿Por qué tienes unas manos largas? — cuestionó como si fuera parte de un cuento infantil, uno no apto para menores de 18 años, donde caperucita estaba siendo amordazada por el lobo feroz.

—Son para sujetarte bien y que no puedas escapar de tu amo, china caperuza— le respondió como el lobo feroz a la inocente caperucita roja.

—Así ~aru, dime abuelita ¿porque tu paquetazo esta abultado? — dijo desvergonzada al sentir la tercera pierna de Sougo rozando su rodilla.

—Son para...— dejo la palabra al aire mientras soltaba una risa, esa chiquilla era una desvergonzada— para comerte mejor— soltó en broma el hombre, Kagura vio su oportunidad, le sonrió como una villana de telenovela.

—No, no, no, se dice _"para que te golpee más fuerte en las kintamas"_ ¡maldito pervertido! Patada de China Moon*— grito Kagura, acertando un fuerte golpe en las kintamas de Sougo, quien dejó escapar un gemido doloroso, no conforme Kagura le dio un cabezazo dejando al príncipe retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, mientras que ella se paraba.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA! — chilló entre dientes mientras acunaba sus manos en sus partes privadas, intentando calmar el dolor. — ¡TE MATARE, PERRA! — amenazó.

—Ahí debes estar perro— se burló Kagura reacomodándose su ropa— nadie puede domar a la gran Gura-sama, muchos lo han intentado y todo ellos han pasado a mejor vida—dicho esto la joven corrió directo a la puerta y haciendo uso de sus poderes como Yato rompió la puerta en un dos por tres.

— ¡NO LA DEJEN IR! —ordeno el príncipe, al ver como caperuza roja pasaba por encima de sus guardias, mismo que habían llamados a más refuerzos.

Kagura se vio rodeada por más de treinta guardias, pero eso no le preocupo, de hecho ella sonrió mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea característico de los Yato, no por nada tenía la sangre china de su madre.

El castaño miro como su intrusa se lanzaba directo a sus guardias, quien golpeaba sin tregua, Sougo sentía una opresión en sus Kintamas, no era dolor sino excitación al ver como esa gorila salvaje masacraba a sus hombres, podía ver volar a uno por uno de sus hombres, golpeados de la peor manera mientras esa jovencita danzaba alrededor de ellos (o esa impresión le dio).

—Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Rasengan*— grito Kagura golpeando a un tipo directo en su estómago, luego de eso Kagura se arrodilló en el piso, junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando, alzo su mirada hacia el techo, como si esperara que alguien llegara— Por favor Sadaharu, protege los sueños de todos, tirin tilín, tirin tilín— canturreaba la china imitando el sonido de una campana, espero que su dios perro apareciera de la nada, pero recordó que no era un león rosa mágico ***** , mucho menos que abría portales con su boca, así que tuvo que aplicar el plan B— Gomu, gomu ***** — chillo mientras corría directamente a golpear las entrepiernas de los guardias—Chidori— Okita solo podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor de todos sus hombres, mientras una caperucita roja le sonreía sádicamente golpeando a sus hombres — nunca te metas con China Sailor Moon, _¡Aye sir~aru!—_ dicho esto la joven salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a un Sougo con la boca abierta.

Por su parte Kagura corría como si no hubiera mañana, bajo rápidamente las escaleras encontrándose a su hada madrina y al intento de humano llamado Pachiecienta.

— ¡GIN-CHAN!— grito eufóricamente Kagura.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — interrogo el hombre sin dejar de correr y bajar apuradamente las escaleras a lado de sus pupilos.

—Excelente— sonrió Kagura — ¿y a ti?

—Pues...— dejo las palabras al aire, Gin no diría que le fue mal, sobre todo cuando encontró a su viejo amigo e intento robarle dinero, Gintoki había tratado de seducir a Hijikata, desde luego que Gin no era homo, solo quería un poco de dinero fácil, pero desgraciadamente no consiguió más que Hijikata se diera cuenta de su identidad, de nada sirvió su maldito disfraz, no cuando uno de sus melones se les escaparon y cayeron a los pies de Hijikata, quien no dudo en llamar a todos los policías del castillo, mismo que lo estaban siguiendo— digamos que no conseguí nada y ¿ustedes?.

—Yo si conseguí cosas de valor— Shinpachi le sonrió— no creerán lo que encontré, era un paraíso para mí— admitió el hombre travesti, en el primer piso no encontró nada más que cuarto de la servidumbre, no fue hasta el segundo piso donde encontró un cuarto de limpieza gigantesco, en el encontró muchos artículos de limpiezas, desde jabones, aromatizantes, suavizantes de telas, escobas y trapeadores, Shinpachi casi le da un infarto al encontrar ese lugar, como buena ama de casa guardo todo los artículos de limpieza en su bolsa marca Mokona ***** — ahora la casa quedara reluciente— sonrió orgullo Shimura, sin embargo Gintoki se lamentaba de ello.

—Debí hacerle caso a Kagura ¡No sirves para nada Shinpachi! Deshonor a tu familia, a tu vaca y a tus vírgenes otaku que no se bañan.

— ¡Gin-san! — se quejó el hombre de anteojos.

—Te lo dije ~aru, ese cuatro ojos no sirve, ni para ser un travesti.

— ¡Porque son malos conmigo! — se quejó el hombre con varias lagrimitas en sus ojos, pero Gin y Kagura ignoraron al Yorozuya, de hecho, Gin estaba más interesado en saber si seguían siendo pobre o ya eran asquerosamente rico.

— Espero que tú al menos haya hecho algo bueno, mocosa, o si no me arrepentiré de ser tu padrino mágico.

—Tranquilo Gin-chan, la gran Kagura cumplió su misión ninja, he conseguido los asquerosos calzoncillos del sumiso que tenemos como príncipe— sonrió posando sus manos en forma de victoria—Kagura-chan es una buena Sailor China Moon.

— ¿De verdad? — Gintoki detuvo su andar, se encontraba a medio pasillo del segundo piso, Kagura y Shinpachi lo imitaron, dejaron de correr para ver como su jefe lloraba de felicidad.

—Sí, pero en el proceso perdí una de mis manzanas— dijo tristemente.

— ¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO! conseguiste los calzoncillos, seremos ricos— gritó de felicidad, acariciando la cabeza de Kagura y dándole un par de galletas para perro— buena chica.

— ¡Pero perdí una bubi de manzana!— se quejó, podía sentir el vacío que dejo la manzana en su pecho plano— mi bubi—lloriqueó— mi bubi, mi hermosa bubi de manzana, te maldigo imbécil bastardo afeminado— gruño la Yato, se dejó caer al piso—¡Maldita lisiada, escuincla babosa! Ah no, eso no aplica para este fic.

— No te preocupes, Kagura-chan, Gin-san te comprara una caja entera de manzanas, rojas, verdes, amarillas, las que tu quieras y de diferentes tamaños.

— ¿De verdad, Gin-chan? — los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas, el hombre asintió— ¡Sí!— Vocifero Kagura, al imaginar todas sus bubis de manzanas nuevas, sería la envidia del reino entero.

— ¡Ahí están! —grito un hombre de flequillo en forma de "V" — no los dejen escapar, sobre todo a ese permanentado embarazador de Okamas.

— ¡Que yo no embarace a nadie! — se quejó Sakata, pero antes de darse cuenta la Yorozuya fue rodeada por más de 200 hombres, los tres se miraron entre sí.

—Gin-chan estamos rodeados ~aru, ¿Qué haremos? No quiero ir a la cárcel— lloriqueo la chica—soy demasiado joven para ir y estar encerrada con todos ustedes buenos para nada.

— ¡Mierda! — Gin no sabía qué hacer, estaba rodeados y estaban en el segundo piso, miro por el gran ventanal, no había modo de escapar por ahí, ni siquiera cerca un árbol por el cual pudiera escapar— Kagura-chan es hora que uses tu fuerza Yato.

—Lo siento Gin-chan, la tuve que ocupar y ya no tengo energías para nada, no ves que hasta mi panza desapareció.

— ¿Ahora quién podrá salvarnos? — pregunto Gintoki al ver como los guardias sacaban espadas y pistolas dispuesto a disparar si ponían resistencia.

—El chapulín colorado, a no, tampoco sirve aqui— dijo tristemente Kagura.

—Claro que no, idiota, ¿Por qué no eres una niña normal? ¡Usa tu cerebro! — Kagura lo miro— eres casi como Shinpachi, un Otaku de closet.

—Eso me ofende viejo, yo si me baño— se defendio Kagura.

—Entonces piensa algo, tonta, o sino terminaremos en la cárcel a lado de todos esos delincuentes que no se bañan— Kagura cerro sus ojos.

—Piensa, piensa— se repitió, no tardo en llegar una idea a su cabeza.— eso es, ya se cómo saldremos de aquí— sonrió feliz Kagura— Gin-chan deseo que salgamos del castillo— pidió como toda jovencita a su hada madrina. Espero pacientemente a que su tutor sacará su varita mágica y cumpliera su deseo, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—Gin-chan ¿acaso no me escuchaste?, dije que deseo salir de...

—Ya te escuché— acorto enojado el hombre—no estoy sordo, tonta, ¿crees que si fuera mágico, estaría aquí?

—Pero eres mi madrina mágica, tienes que cumplir mis deseos como Cosmo y wanda*

— ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, mocosa?! Solo soy tu madrina, digo padrino mágico de nombre, no tengo poderes, la autora-san no me los dio, pero si tu fuerza Yato — no es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo y lo estuviera echando en cara— crees que estaría con Zurako si tuviera magia.

—Pues... pensé que te gustaba el arroz con popote y por eso estabas con ella.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! — Le jalo de la oreja— no porque me vista de mujer quiere decir que me guste los hombres, solo estaba con Zura por su dinero, que es muy diferente a que me guste el arroz con popote, digo, ¡cállate mocosa!

—Eso me dolió, estúpido— se quejó la chiquilla— ¡Te denunciare!

—Eso quiero ver.

—Dejen de pelear, necesitamos escapar— intervino Pachie— soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel— se quejó el cuatro ojos.

—Es mejor que se rindan, están rodeado— comunico el hombre con flequillo en forma de "V", sacando una espada.

—No hay de otra—Gintoki saco el último melón que le quedaba, lo usaría contra ese tipo, por su parte Shinpachi saco un trapeador de su bolsa, no estaba seguro si ganarían pero al menos darían pelea.

Por su parte Kagura miraba por todos lados, intentado encontrar una salida, pero no había escapatoria, estaban en el segundo piso, rodeados por más de 200 policías, había un enorme ventanal a un costado del pasillo, sin embargo no podía escapar por ahí, estaba en el segundo piso y por más Yato que fuera no podía saltar a la ligera sin romperse al menos 15 huesos.

Fue en ese preciso momento que recordó las palabras de Eli.

 _"_ _ **Si necesita mi ayuda, solo grita y ahí estaré para ayudarte".**_

— ¡POR FAVOR ELI, SÁLVANOS!— grito a todo pulmón Kagura.

—No seas tonta Kagura-chan, Eli no podrá salvarnos, estamos en el segundo piso y.

— ¡SÁLVAME SUPER ELI! — grito nuevamente la pelirroja.

Y como si fuera mágicas esas palabras, Eli siendo hijastra digna de Zurako decidió ayudarle, lanzo varias pelotas negras por el ventanal, que no eran otra cosa que bombas, pronto el pasillo del segundo piso se llenó de explosiones y fuego.

—El equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez*— se escuchó gritar a unos policías que salieron volando por el aire gravemente heridos, no fueron los únicos, tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi resultaron heridos, la única que no recibió daño alguno fue Kagura, gracias a que su caperuza roja era mágica y activaba un extraño escudo que la protegía de todo.

—Bien hecho Eli—gritó alegremente la jovencita mientras se acercaba al ventanal destrozado, miro hacia abajo donde una Elizabeth la miraba con una bolsa llena de bombas y un extraño letrero.

 _"Que muera el mal gobierno, Zurako te saluda"_ .

— Gracias Eli— esta solo alzo su pulgar.

Rápidamente por las escaleras que conectaba el primer y segundo piso apareció un gigante perro blanco, quien no dudo en correr hacia la Yorozuya.

— ¡Sadaharu por fin llegaste!

—Woolf—ladro el can, el dios perro llego directo a morder la cabeza de Gin y Shinpachi, los zarandeó de un lugar a otro mientras sus colmillos se clavaban más en sus cabezas y estas no dejaban de sangrar.

—Sadaharu— el can fue directo a su dueña, Kaguracienta no lo dudo y monto a su can, mientras este llevaba a ambos hombres en su boca — ¡Vamos a casa, Sadaharu! — el can obedeció, salió corriendo no sin antes orinar a varios hombres y especial a uno con flequillo en forma de "V", a este no solo lo orino, sino que defeco encima de él.

~...~...~...~

Cinco minutos después, a unos metros lejos del castillo, Kaguracienta abrazaba a querida hermanastra Eli, por su parte Sadaharu enterraba a Gin y a Pachie debajo de un árbol.

—Gracias Eli, nos salvaste.

 _ **"Siempre que pidas mi ayuda, ahí estaré Kagura-chan"**_

— ¿Cómo que nos ayudó? — Refuto Gintoki saliendo de la tierra— ¡casi nos mata y tu perro, aun no estamos muertos! — se quejó el hombre.

— ¡Así es! — secundo Shinpachi. — esa cosa solo nos lastimo, no ayudo en nada, Kagura-chan, Eli es una mala hermanastra.

— ¡Claro que nos ayudó! estamos fuera del castillo gracias a ella— defendió la Yato.

—Ah, con que aquí estaban Elizabeth— interrumpió Zurako quien llego luciendo un hermoso y pomposo vestido azul.

 _ **"Lo siento Katsura, Kagura me necesitaba"**_ se disculpó el pingüino.

— ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!

—Yo— Zurako miro a Gintoki, traía entre su vestido la invitación real, necesitaba hablar con ellos por eso salió en su búsqueda, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de su plan— venía a invitarlos a comer—sonrió, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones la madrastra.

— ¿A comer? — grito feliz Kagura. — ¡Si! Por fin comeré algo decente y no como la asquerosidad que hace Shinpachi.

— ¿Como que asquerosa? ¡Si te lo comes todo lo que cocino y pides el triple!

—No porque me lo coma quiere decir que esta buena, tu comida esta insípida— se quejó Kagura cruzada de brazos— solo lo como porque tengo hambre y mi mami me enseño a no despreciar la comida.

—¿Así, entonces porque me desprecias?

—Dije comida, no intento de humano llamado Shinpachi que no se baña.

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos! por una puta vez pueden dejar de pelear, no estamos en un mercado para que se peleen como viejas verduleras— les grito Gintoki.

—Pero Gin-chan, la chacha empezó.

— ¡Que no soy la chacha! — Se defendió Shinpachi— yo soy una mujer, digo, soy un samurái que merece ser respetado.

—Como les iba diciendo— interrumpió la madrastra, ignorando la queja de su hijastra— pensaba en que fuéramos a comer algo de Soba con mi amante, Ikumatsu. — la atención se centró en Zurako, Kagura al escuchar comida quedo maravillada y sin rechinar nada, por su parte Gintoki intuía que algo raro había en todo eso, Zurako jamás los invita a comer, mucho menos iba con Ikumatsu, no desde que se travestía.

— ¿Qué planeas Zura? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de tu parte? —como siempre, el ex samurái se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, por eso mismo Zura utilizo la palabra mágica.

—Yo invitó, es gratis— Gin no dijo nada, decidió confiar momentáneamente en ese hombre, más si implicaba la palabra favorita de Gin "gratis", el hombre no dudo en seguir a su amigo. La Yorozuya, Eli y Zurako se dirigían al restaurant de la joven rubia Ikumatsu cuando a medio camino, Kagura se encontró un gato azul con alas.

—Aye Sir— saludo Happy alzando su patita, llamando la atención de la pelirroja— Plana Gura nuevamente nos encontramos.

—Madrastra Zurako, el gato azul regresó, me esta molestado nuevamente— Happy había llegado con una nueva carta de su querido hermano — dice que te mate y me quede con el dinero.

— ¿Qué? aye sir, yo no dije eso, chica con voz de tsundere.

—Mami zura, dice que te golpee. — mintió la chica.

—No digas tonterías, líder, los gatos no hablan. — Zurako iba planeando como decirle a Ikumatsu que deseaba tijerear.

—Pero este sí, además es azul y vuela.

 _ **"Creo que deberías ponerle atención a Kagura"**_ escribió Eli. _**"ese gato siempre le trae cartas a Kagura de su problemático hermano"**_

—Ahora no Elizabeth, necesito meditar lo que le diré a mi amada, ya puedo sentir su olor y mi tercera espada despierta de su letargo sueño— lo bueno de usar vestido pomposo, era que podía ocultar bien su espada, pensaba Katsura.

—Pero mami Zurako, el gato insiste en que me deshaga de ti, incluso me dijo que incendiara la casa mientras duermes.

—Líder— Zurako la miro— solo necesitamos a un loco en la familia, ignora a las voces e imágenes que se asoman en tu cabeza— fue el único consejo que le dio su madrastra —eso es un invento del gobierno como las vacunas y las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, ahora se buena niña y no molestes a tu mami mientras busca un par de tijerazos— tras decir esto, Zurako entro en el local de su amante dejado a la Yorozuya y a Eli fuera con el gato azul.

—Pero— Kagura se giró y miro al gato azul. — él dice que esta noche flotaras, que vendrá por ti para llevarte a las coladeras de donde no debiste salir*.

— ¿Qué? ~aru, digo aye sir, chica Tsundere sí que eres muy chistosa— el gato comenzó a reír mientras sacaba una carta de su pequeño paliacate ***** que traía en el cuello. —Aye Sir, tengo otra carta para ti. — El gato le entrego una carta arrugada y manchada en sangre— Kamui te manda saludos.

—Kagura aléjate de ese gato copia barata de Doraemon. — regaño su padrino, si bien veía ese gato, Kagura era la única que entendía su lenguaje gatuno, quizá sea porque una seyui los unía.

—Pero Gin-chan, el gato dice que lo tome y que te golpee por idiota.

— ¡¿Que dijo que?! Ahora te voy a enseñar quien es el idiota.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, un tuerto emo dijo que tú y el travesti se la pagarán, que arderán con todo el gobierno, de ahí empezó a reír como loco y quemar todo el lugar.

 _¿Acaso podía ser...?_

— ¿Quién? — por más que lo intentaba, Gin no recordaba a nadie con esa descripción.

—Vendré por tu respuesta pasado mañana— acorto el gato, tras decir esto desapareció volando por los cielos.

No tardaron mucho en ingresar al restaurant, Gin-chan no dejaba de decir que debería dejar de hablar con ese gato, mientras Shinpachi miraba con odio a la pobre de Eli.

~...~...~...~...~

 _Querida Planagura._

 _Estúpida hermana ¿cómo te encuentras?, como siempre te escribo para expresar mi odio hacia ti, en como dejaste que ese estúpido travesti me enviara aquí, no sabes cuánto te odio, algún día me vengare de ti y esa zorra buena para nada._

 _Desde la última carta que te mande pasaron muchas cosas, el llorón de Tatakae dejo de llorar y por fin nos hicimos del control de las tres murallas, se agarró a golpes con el simio de su hermano que termino literalmente en un combate de titanes, pero esa es otra historia, Tatakae sigue con la idea de su genocidio y cosas sin sentido, por otro lado el nuevo anarquista has sido de mucho apoyo, aunque se ofende rápido si te metes con su estatura._

 _Al final me acostumbre a este mugroso lugar, aunque no lo creas me hecho buen amigo del director, incluso me regalo su anillo de bodas para ti._

 _Hablado de regalos, dile a la perra bastarda travesti que se cuide que pronto iré por ella y le cortar su p*n*._

 _Dile que Kamui no olvida y no me conformare con una simple disculpa, la matare, le arrancare todas sus extremidades para luego quemarla._

 _La matare._

 _La matare._

Kagura contó más de 150 matare y 500 veces p*n*.

 _Matare a la estúpida de Zurako._

 _Con todo mi desprecio para ti, bastarda._

 _P.D: no le des de comer a ese gato, ya está muy gordo._

 _P.D2: con el anillo que te mande compra hojas, estampillas y sobres para contestar mis malditas cartas._

Kagura noto varias manchas de sangre en la carta de su hermano, además de que el supuesto anillo que le mando Kamui aún tenía el dedo anular del director.

Kagura volvió a releer la carta. Alzo su vista y miro a su madrastra que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Kamui dice que te quiere y cuando regrese te dará todo su amor— mintió Kagura— dice que te extraña y solo sueña con el día de volverte a ver, para demostrar cuanto ha cambiado, dice que no te cortara el p*n*.

— ¿Quién? —Zurako miro a su hijastra, todos ellos se encontraba sentados y comiendo en la barra del restaurant, donde Ikumatsu servía tazones de ramen.

—Kamui. — repitió Kagura. — dice que te quiere— _matar_ — mucho.

— ¿Quién? — Volvió a preguntar Zurako sin apartar la vista de su amada, lo excitaba ver como la rubia servía el ramen— no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

—Es mi bastardo hermano ~aru, tu hijo adoptivo, él que golpeo a Eli.

 _ **"La bendición no deseada"**_ escribió Eli, _**"El mismo que se dio cuenta de tu travestismo, Zurako"**_

—Ah, ese niño arruina vidas, pensé que ya había muerto— dijo con indiferencia la mujer/hombre.

—No, aún sigue vivo por desgracia— admitió Kagura doblando nuevamente la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su vestido.

— ¿Segura que dijo eso? — cuestiono su padrino, no se tragaba lo que su ahijada le decía.

—Sí, Gin-chan, Kamui quiere a mami Zurako como yo la quiero, ahora, ¿Cuánto crees que den por este anillo? — Kagura le lanzo el anillo anular con todo y dedo de su anterior dueño, Gin no dudo en tomarlo, se colocó un monóculo* en el ojo derecho, admirando el supuesto anillo.

— No quiero saber cómo lo consiguió — dijo Gin— pero sin duda alguna nos darán una buena cantidad por el— ese anillo valía mucho dinero, era de oro y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas alrededor.

—Quiero más ramen, Iku-chan—pidió Kagura amablemente a Ikumatsu. La rubia le sonrió mientras servía otro plato de ramen para la hija adoptiva de Zurako.

—Por favor, Ikumatsu— rogaba por enésima vez Zurako.

—Te lo voy a repetir otra vez Katsura— dijo con ambas manos en la cintura, — no te cocinare soba y no estoy interesada en tener relaciones sexuales vestido así— regaño la rubia debido a que Katsura no dejaba de pedirle soba y hacerle insinuaciones sexuales.

—Te prometo que no te voy a cortar—dijo desvergonzado el hombre del vestido pomposo— yo te amo Ikumatsu, hagamos tijeras.

—Si me amaras de verdad, ya hubieras desistido tu tontería de derrocar al gobierno y vestirte como mujer.

—Pero no quiero Ikumatsu, ser terrorista es lo único que me queda, además me veo hermosa vestida de mujer, vamos haz un lado tus prejuicios, de verdad que extraño estar contigo, hacer tijerazos en nuestro cuarto— la rubia se sonrojo mientras le propiciaba un fuerte golpe a su amante.

— ¡Jamás hemos hecho tijeras! ¡Tú no eres ninguna mujer! Katsura y cómo te dije hace seis años, no habrá nada de nada hasta que desistas esa idea de ser terrorista y vestirte como mujer.

— ¡Pero Ikumatsu!

—Mami Zurako te ama, además si te casas con él, tendré una verdadera mami— intervino Kagura con la boca llena de ramen— y seguramente no te asustaras cuando llegue la noche de bodas, después de todo a ti te gusta su palo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kagura! — Gintoki le dio un coscorrón a su ahijada— no le hagas caso Ikumatsu, tu sigue despreciando a este travesti de closet y tú— señalo a Kagura— no repitas lo que escuchas, sobre todo si son cosas sucias.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñas a la pobre de Kagura-chan? — Regaño la mujer a Katsura, jalo de su oreja— no andes diciendo vulgaridades delante de ella.

—No es mi culpa— se defendió el hombre-mujer.

—Kagura-chan es una niña, no quiero imaginar que tantas idioteces dicen o haces en casa.

—Mami Zurako no me alimenta, dame más ramen mami Ikumatsu, aliméntame— lloriqueo Kagura con la boca manchada de ramen, la mujer de ojos negro no dudo en servirle otro plato a la jovencita. — Gracias, Ikumatsu, como no te casaste con el calvo, ahora mismo mi vida sería otra— admitió la pelirroja.

 _ **"Kagura-chan deja de aprovecharte de Ikumatsu"**_ regaño Eli con su fiel cartel.

—Pero Eli tengo hambre.

— _Tengo que matarla, tengo que matarla_ —se repetía todos los días Shinpachi, al ver como su querida hermanastra la despreciaba y prefería a ese pingüino humanoide, su odio irracional crecía día con día, Pachie tenía que ser la hermana favorita y no ese pingüino feo de Elizabeth.

—Ya basta Shinpachi, deja de estar con tus estúpidos pensamientos homicidas. — regaño Gintoki, al escuchar murmurar a Pachie por novena vez en el día.

— ¿Qué? ¡No tengo pensamientos homicidas, Gin-chan! — Se defendió él cuatro ojos— solo odio a esa cosa. — señalo a Elizabeth quien limpiaba las migajas que Kagura dejaba en su barbilla.

—Kagura nunca te va a ver cómo su hermana.

— ¿Porque?

— Porque eres Shinpachi y solo por eso nunca serás más que un par de gafas. — mientras Shinpachi discutía con Gintoki, Zurako seguía insistiendo a Ikumatsu.

—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Solo una vez, por ti podría usar mi p*** después de tanto tiempo— Ikumatsu no lo pensó dos vez, golpeo a su amante hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

~...~...~...~...~

Mientras tanto en la alcoba real, el príncipe Okita yacía acostado en su cama, con una bolsa de hielo entre sus piernas, poco a poco se iba recuperado del golpe causado por ese gorila salvaje, ese intento de cosplay de caperucita roja había escapado, escucho por sus guardias que había causado grandes destrozos en el castillo e incluso que Hijikata sufrió de sus ataques, a Sougo le dio igual los destrozos, saber que Hijikata fue golpeado, orinado y defecado por un perro valía todo los destrozos causados por esa chiquilla insolente, quizá hasta hubiera perdonado el robo, claro si esta no lo hubiera golpeado y humillado de la forma en que lo hizo, por eso mismo el castaño solo tenía en mente una sola cosa, vengarse a como diera lugar.

Intento buscar algún indicio de quien era esa china caperuza pero hasta el momento no tenía más que le gustaba el Sukonbu (la muy bastarda robo todas las que había en el castillo) la ropa interior de su persona y destrozar todo a su paso, el joven príncipe no tardó mucho en crear un plan.

—Yamazaki— su bufón personal se encontraba en la habitación, mirando los destrozos que dejo la joven intrusa y dando los informes de los destrozos causado por el par de mujeres con rasgos masculinos.

—S-Si Káiser-sama— se notaba algo nervioso, la risa de su príncipe no prometía nada bueno. — ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

—Escribe esto, a partir de hoy decreto que Sukonbu queda prohibido en todo el reino.

—Pero Káiser-sama, a la gente le gusta esa botana, incluso con el aumento de su impuesto, se sigue vendiendo como pan caliente.

—Por eso mismo—Sonrió el hombre— a partir de hoy, el Sukonbu queda prohibido hasta nuevo aviso, quiero que todas esas algas sean retiradas por los guardias y lo guardaran en mi cuarto rojo, cerca de la cama. — la atraparía como el lobo feroz a caperucita roja, solo que en esta versión seria devorada completamente.

—Pero príncipe, digo Káiser-sama a usted no le gusta esa botana.

—A mí no, pero si a una asquerosa cerda— el príncipe comenzó a reír mientras alzaba las manos como si fuera un villano de telenovela— ella tendrá que regresar por esa asquerosidad y cuando lo haga— decía el príncipe sumido en su pensamientos— se convertirá en mi asquerosa perra, muahahahahaha.

La risa que Sougo soltaba en ese momento hizo temblar a Yamazaki, se lamentaba por la jovencita que tuvo la infortuna de conocer al príncipe.

Okita Sougo miraba desde el televisor de su cuarto una imagen congelada de Kaguracienta, solo que en la imagen no se apreciaba ver el rostro de la jovencita, pero eso no importaba, Sougo la encontraría a como diera lugar.

Se vengaría de esa mujer, no solo eso, no descansaría hasta encontrarla y hacerle pagar tal humillación, la denigraría para luego hacerla perra, ya podía verla en su cama llena de latigazos y siendo su sumisa eternamente.

 _"Okita-sama" le diría "azótame más fuerte"._

El príncipe sádico no dejaba de imaginar a su próxima sumisa, esperaba que pronto regresara a su habitación, incluso deseaba fervientemente que estuviera en el próximo baile real.

 _"Eso"_ pensó.

—Yamazaki— llamo el hombre.

—S-Si káiser-sama.

—Comunica que durante el baile real habrá Sukonbu como botana. — al parecer las piezas del juego se estaban moviendo, estaba casi segura que esa mujer regresaría y cuando lo hiciera, nunca jamás la dejaría ir.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Patada de China Moon*** referencia a sailor moon.

 **Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Rasengan*** : referencia a Sakura Card Captors (parte del hechizo) y el rasenga es el ataque de naruto.

 **Por favor Sadaharu, protege los sueños de todos*** parodia al Conjuro de rini/chibiusa/bunny/usagi llamado a pegajo en sailor moon Super S

 **León rosa mágico*** referencia a Leon de steven universe, un león rosa que puede abrir portales con su boca.

 **Gomu, gomu*** referencia al ataque de luffy de one piece

 **Chidori*** es una técnica que utiliza la naturaleza de tipo rayo, referencia a naruto

 **Aye sir*** frase de happy, personaje de Fair tail, es un gato azul con alas, este personaje comparte el mismo seyui queKagura.

 **Mokona*** o nikona (en mexico): es un personaje creado por clamp, es un conejo blanco con una joya roja en la frente, de su frente puede sacar cualquier cosa que uno necesite, al mismo tiempo puede tragar cualquier cosa y guardarla, en otras palabras mas sencilla, la bolsa de shinpachi puede guardar cualquier cosa.

 **Maldita lisiada, escuincla babosa* f** rase de soraya montenegro de la telenovela maria la del barrio xD

 **Cosmo y wanda*** los padrinos magicos de timmy

 **Él dice que esta noche flotaras, que vendrá por ti para llevarte a las coladeras de donde no debiste salir*** parodia a It (eso), a la frase de que todos flotan y a las alcantarillas de derry.

 **Paliacate*** Pañuelo grande, confeccionado en tela estampada generalmente de un solo color combinado con blanco, que se usa para adornar el cuello o cubrir la cabeza.

 **Monóculo*** es un tipo de lente correctiva usada para ajustar la visión en un solo ojo, que consiste en una luneta circular con aumento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**  
Después de bastante tiempo por fin actualizo😅😅 me disculpo de ante mano, como saben estado teniendo algunos problemas personales 😓😞 lo lamento de todo corazón, tengo muchos fic y la mayoría están en hiatus, a veces se me dificulta escribir comedia cuando estoy deprimida o decaída, así que por eso no había escrito nada, desde la ultima actualización han pasado muchas cosas, de hecho incluso le perdí el hilo a este fic, por suerte la drama e ideas de mis fic los tengo en borradores, fue asi que retome el hilo y pude escribir y editar este capitulo, originalmente no era tan largo pero a medida que iba estructurando las ideas se volvieron extensa, este capitulo a diferencia de los anteriores es el doble uwu espero que les haya gustado lo extenso que fue.

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, ya sea por sus comentarios, votos o agregándole a sus favoritos** :'v a veces es bonito saber que mis fics son leídos ❤️😄

Espero de todo corazón que le hayas gustado este fic uwu (o si aun hay alguien que espere este fic)

Y bien X3 **¿qué les pareció?**

 **¿Les gusto la referencias?¿Fueron muchas?**

Igual dígame si les hizo reír, tenía dudas puesto que mi humor anda raro en los últimos meses, no olvide comentar si les gusto o no, o les pareció exagerado de referencias.

 **¿Se esperaban este primer encuentro? O pensaban que se conocerían en el baile**

 **¿Que está tramando Zura y que le espera a la peque Kaguracienta?**

 **¿Cómo creen que termine todo esto? ¿Sougo lograra su objetivo o zura lograra por fin derrocar al gobierno corrupto?**

 **¿Que piensa que haga Kamui contra zura? ¿Quien es el extraño individuo que odia a Zurako y a Gin? ¿como fue que termino ahi?**

 **¿Porque Kagura no le dice la verda de las cartas a zura?**

 **¿Pachiecienta conseguirá el amor de Kagura o sera siempre la hermanastra que no se baña y despreciada? xD**

 ** _Por cierto Kagura tiene 14 años y sougo 22 xD_** _**¿como cree que se arregle lo de la edad**_? xD aquí es fundamental la edad xD

 **¿Les gusto la insinuación al cuarto rojo?** xD he de admitir que eso no aparecía en un principio pero al final las cosas tomaron su propio rumbo.

Todas sus dudas se resolverá en los siguientes capítulos de su telenovela favorita, kaguracienta.

Como dije en otros fic, la próxima actualización no se cuando sera, lo único que puedo decirles que ya pronto nos acercaremos al baile real.

Y para los amantes de coneja, Próximamente actualizare " _ **el príncipe sádico y la rechoncha coneja"**_ quizás mañana o en el transcurso de la semana, esta en revisión el capitulo uwu, eso si, el capitulo es bastante largo y mucho drama queen.

:) espero que les haya gustado o al menos sacado un par de risas, espero que si están teniendo un mal día, espero que con este capitulo aligeren un poco su día.😊

Si estas teniendo un excelente día, espero que con este capitulo sea mucho mejor uwu.

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

 **De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar** ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️  
 **Fanfiction**

 **30-09-2019**


End file.
